Ciel Phantomhive: Sebastian's Prisoner
by Starfire93
Summary: When Ciel is pressured to enter into an arranged marriage, Sebastian can no longer hold back his dark desires for his beloved master. When Ciel wakes up chained and bound in a sumptuous prison, the bluenette is both terrified and intrigued. What will her possessive butler do now that he has her under lock and key?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

In Victorian England, Ciel Phantomhive made history by becoming the first female Earl after she returned from her abduction with a new butler dressed in black at her side.

Everyone found Ciel's new butler incredibly handsome and charming, but Ciel knew him simply as "Sebastian".

Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian Michaelis was just a man, but really, to Ciel Phantomhive, he was much more.

Sebastian was Ciel's rescuer.

Sebastian was Ciel's caregiver.

Sebastian was Ciel's confidant.

Sebastian was Ciel's right hand…...

Sebastian was Ciel's butler and Ciel was Sebastian's _world_.

Sebastian was always dutifully at his master's side, answering Ciel's beck and call at any hour of the day or night.

Time passed and Ciel grew from a teenager into a beautiful young woman, a proper aristocrat.

Strangely, for his years of service, Sebastian had never accepted any money.

Instead, Sebastian had asked that Ciel give herself to him.

The bluenette agreed, although at the time that arrangement was made, Ciel wasn't entirely sure what Sebastian meant.

Give herself to him?

How?

Sebastian found servitude annoying, although he did enjoy caring for his bluenette.

Sebastian had stood beside Ciel while she reclaimed her family's dignity, he aided her while she took down those who murdered her parents, and after it was all over, Sebastian was content to simply stay close to Ciel.

Sebastian realized then that he had fallen in love.

But sometimes, love can take a dark turn…...

Sebastian became obsessed.

Sebastian knew where Ciel was every second of every day, he planned everything out for her from her meals to her activities to the very panties that she would wear for the day.

Sebastian was the one that saw Ciel naked every night while he bathed her, Sebastian was the one that cared for Ciel when she was ill, Sebastian was the one that held her when she wept.

Ciel never questioned Sebastian's devotion, she just accepted it.

Ciel depended on Sebastian for everything, like a pet.

Ciel belonged to Sebastian.

Sebastian knew that and it brought a smug smirk to his lips every day.

Although Sebastian and Ciel had not yet become lovers, there were many quiet moments when they communicated their mutual fondness for one another silently.

Sebastian was patient.

The time would come.

As long as he was able to stay beside Ciel, near Ciel, _with Ciel_, Sebastian was satisfied.

But in Ciel's era, even though the Queen had allowed her to temporarily hold the title out of respect for her deceased parents, a woman was not allowed to maintain an earlship, it was unacceptable.

Before her parents' death, Ciel had been betrothed to Edward Midford.

One bright morning, a letter arrived from the Queen.

"Good morning, _Bocchan~." _Sebastian purred.

"Good morning, Sebastian." Ciel replied with a pout.

Sebastian served Ciel her tea while she sat in bed.

"A letter came from her Majesty." Sebastian commented, pulling the sealed envelope from his tailcoat and handing it to Ciel.

"Oh?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel while she opened the letter and read it over.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's face twist into a solemn scowl.

"Interesting news, young master?" Sebastian asked casually while he sat the tray on Ciel's lap and began to serve breakfast.

Ciel sighed and looked out the window. "Her Majesty is requesting my wedding date."

Sebastian nearly dropped the teapot.

"...What?" Sebastian asked in a quiet voice.

"The Queen is pushing for Edward and I to marry as soon as possible. Now that my missions are complete, it seems that Victoria is more concerned about my station as a woman than as an Earl, which I'll soon lose." Ciel said grudgingly.

Sebastian was barely able to pour Ciel's tea.

The Phantomhive butler stood in silent horror while Ciel ate her breakfast.

Married?

Married?!

Someone….that Midford idiot…..was going to marry _his _Ciel?!

Someone was going to replace him…

Ciel would depend on someone else instead of Sebastian…..

Another man.

Another man would lie with Ciel and make love to her.

Another man would father children by her.

How disgusting!

Another…..

"Well? You're awfully quiet this morning, Sebastian." Ciel remarked, interrupting his nightmarish envisionment of what was to come.

Once Ciel finished eating, Sebastian packed up the breakfast cart and spoke, "Forgive me, young master, there's something I must tend to….."

Ciel blinked, looking at Sebastian suspiciously while he left the room and forced himself to walk towards the kitchen in a daze.

Ciel…..

Ciel was going to be married…..

….To someone besides himself?

Sebastian knew that Ciel had been engaged since her birth, but he had been at her side for years and no serious talk had ever come of the arrangement.

Sebastian had silently convinced himself that it would never happen.

And now…..

No.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

No, not now.

Not ever.

Ciel was _not _going to marry Edward Midford.

Ciel belonged to Sebastian.

And that wasn't going to change….

—

After spending the morning deliberating, Sebastian decided that it was best to act quickly.

The time had come.

Before lunch, Sebastian sent Finny, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Snake on a fool's errand that would take them away for a few days.

That would give Sebastian time to get everything settled….

The rest of the day passed normally, until that afternoon, when Ciel felt strangely sleepy after her tea.

The bluenette tried to hold her eyes open, but after several minutes of struggling, she succumbed to her drowsiness and her head fell upon her desk, her pink lips pursed together while she slept peacefully.

Like a tiger stalking through the grass, Sebastian appeared in the doorway of Ciel's study.

Slowly and quietly, Sebastian crept closer and closer towards Ciel.

Towering over his bluenette charge, Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms with a grin and carried her out of her study and through the door….

—

_Blink, blink_

Ciel cracked her sapphire eyes open in the dim light of wherever she was…

Hazily, memories began to drift through Ciel's mind.

She had been at her desk….

Sleepy…

Then….

Ciel jolted completely awake.

Her heart pounded as she looked around.

It was cold.

The walls were made of gray stone, a single lamp provided light to the large room, and as Ciel shifted, she saw she was sitting atop a mound of royal blue and black satin pillows and velvet blankets.

Ciel was startled, but it wasn't until she moved her arm that she became frightened.

_Clink…_

Ciel gasped and looked at her wrist.

Chains.

Her wrists and ankles were bound in chains!

Ciel's blue eyes widened as she called out, "Sebastian!"

Clearly, she had been kidnapped.

Calling for Sebastian was Ciel's best defense.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed.

"I'm right here, Bocchan~. There's no need to be so loud…..not yet~." Sebastian's velvet voice purred at Ciel as he stepped from the shadows of the room and stared intently at the bluenette.

"S-Sebastian?!" Ciel gasped.

While her mind spun in confusion, Ciel realized a couple of things.

She knew this room….

This was her own basement!

Ciel shifted and she noticed that her clothes were tighter…

Glancing down, Ciel saw that she had been dressed in a very short pair of shorts and a very thin top that did nothing to hide her breasts.

Where had her clothes gone?!

"Sebastian, help me! Someone must be in the manor! Find them immediately!" Ciel ordered.

"There's no one here but us, _Bocchan~." _Sebastian purred.

Ciel looked very confused. "But ...I….."

"Had you not promised to give yourself to me?" Sebastian asked calmly.

Ciel blinked. "...yes…..but…"

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel stammered. "Yes, but I…."

"Did you really believe that I could stand by and watch as you married another man? Did you think I would simply wait outside the door with clean towels while I had to listen to him make love to you? Watch you bear his children?" Sebastian asked, growing angrier as he spoke.

"Sebastian ...I….." Ciel backed away as Sebastian prowled towards her with narrowed eyes.

Sebastian knelt down on the bed he had so thoughtfully arranged for Ciel, coming closer and closer.

When they were eye level with each other, Sebastian let out a deep purr.

Ciel breathed in his scent.

Sebastian smelled so good, he _always _smelled so good…

"Sebastian…." Ciel breathed.

Sebastian moved half an inch closer and Ciel inclined her head.

They both leaned in and an instant later, finally after years of waiting, Sebastian and Ciel found themselves locked in a kiss.

Sebastian tried not to groan at how good it felt, Ciel tasted even better than he had fantasized.

Sweet…

Dark…

Addicting~.

Ciel whimpered into their kiss, marveling at how skilled Sebastian was, forceful but gentle all at once.

The bluenette almost whined when Sebastian pulled away, licking his lips.

Sebastian stared deep into Ciel's eyes as he declared, "You belong to _me_, little kitten~."

Still looking at Ciel, Sebastian stood and walked away.

As much as Sebastian would love to play with his little pet, there were some details that he still needed to tend first.

When Sebastian started to go back up the basement stairs, Ciel called out. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian looked back down at Ciel and smiled before he closed the basement door, "Don't worry, Bocchan~. Dinner will be on time as usual."

"You can't just leave me here alone!" Ciel cried.

Sebastian shut the basement door and smirked.

Sebastian let out a dark chuckle as he whispered to himself, "Oh, believe me, young master, I have no intentions of leaving you _alone_~."


	2. Chapter 2 - Orders

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Ciel sat in her prison of velvet and metal with a scowl on her face.

Of course she didn't want to marry Edward but who did Sebastian think he was to chain her up like this?!

Ciel's scowl deepened when she realized that question sent a pleasant chill through her body….

It was really too bad that Sebastian was just a butler.

If he was something more, maybe Ciel could break off her engagement….

Maybe they could…

Ciel closed her eyes and forced thoughts of Sebastian's attractive smile from her mind.

Sebastian…..

Ciel opened her eyes, feeling the heavy pull of her chains as she lifted a hand up to her face.

The bluenette's scowl returned.

Sebastian…..

That bastard!

—

It was rather boring to sit on a bed with nothing to do.

Ciel had curled up under the soft blankets and dozed off by the time Sebastian returned to the basement several hours later.

Sebastian carried a covered silver tray, which he placed next to himself as he sat down on the bed.

Sebastian put the oil flame out in the nearby lamp, and lit a candelabra instead, purring quietly as he admired his snoozing bluenette in the warm glow of the light.

Sebastian grinned to himself as he moved gently, hovering over Ciel.

Finally, after all these years, Sebastian would wake Ciel how _he_ wanted.

Lowering his head to place a gentle kiss on Ciel's soft cheek, Sebastian pulled away when he saw her long, dark eyelashes flutter.

"Se…..Sebastian?" Ciel asked sleepily as she opened her sapphire eyes.

"Good evening, young master~." Sebastian said in a formal tone, flashing Ciel a warm smile.

Ciel blinked over at the covered dish.

"Dinner is served." Sebastian purred, taking the lid off and revealing the decadent meal he had prepared for Ciel.

Chicken…..

Pasta…..

Vegetables…..

Chocolate macaroons….

Sebastian watched as Ciel's eyes wandered around the plate.

Sebastian chuckled when he noticed the visible spark in Ciel's gaze as she quickly discovered the dessert.

Ciel reached for the tray but her chains restrained her, causing her to frown in disappointment.

"Don't worry, my little kitten." Sebastian purred, picking up the tray. "Let me help you~."

And help Ciel, Sebastian did.

Bite by bite, sitting far too close to be proper, Sebastian lovingly fed Ciel her dinner.

Sebastian admired the way Ciel's perfect lips pursed together, watching the movements of her tongue with great interest.

Sebastian's eyes kept wandering back to Ciel's and when they held each other's gaze, it seemed to mount the tension even more in the silence of the room.

Ciel was totally helpless.

The bluenette was completely at Sebastian's mercy.

Sebastian thought that his beloved master never looked better!

The macaroons came last and Sebastian pushed them gently into Ciel's mouth with a quiet growl.

Once the dining tray was empty, Ciel blinked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said.

"Yes~?" Sebastian asked Ciel with a grin.

"I need a napkin." Ciel said haughtily.

Sebastian glanced over at the tray. "Oh dear, young master, how careless of me."

Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian picked the bluenette up and sat her on his lap with ease.

"Please allow me to clean you instead!" Sebastian said with a happy smile.

"What?! Sebas—!" Ciel gasped before Sebastian attacked her lips.

Earlier, Sebastian's kiss had been sweet and gentle but watching Ciel enjoy her meal had made Sebastian rather hungry.

Ciel whimpered as Sebastian's tongue explored her mouth, vaguely hearing the clink of metal as her hands tangled in his raven-black hair, urging him on and trying to slow him down at the same time.

The silver dining tray and the cutlery crashed to the floor as Sebastian laid Ciel back on the bed.

A soft groan came from Sebastian's throat as Ciel dared to explore, allowing her hands to wander down his chest, delving dangerously close to his groin.

Sebastian was worried that Ciel's pride may get in the way and he may have to coax her on, but judging by the ferocity of the way the bluenette returned his kiss, Sebastian was pleased that he had been wrong.

But Ciel could be very arrogant at all of the wrong times….

The bluenette got ahead of herself when she let her hands drift down past Sebastian's navel, right under his belt.

Ciel's fingers weren't quite low enough to bump into Sebastian's arousal but they were close enough to cause him to jolt in anticipation.

Ciel was surprised when Sebastian pulled away, looking down at her menacingly, "Be careful, little kitten~."

"Why?" Ciel smirked at Sebastian, making the hair stand on the back of his neck as she drug her finger down, down, down…..

Sebastian's eyes widened as his precious Ciel's fingertips brushed over just the tip of his manhood, only the fabric of his clothing standing in the way….

Sebastian glowered at Ciel before he met her lips with his once more.

Ciel whimpered at how good Sebastian's kiss felt.

Sebastian, so strong, so powerful…..

Her Sebastian, so formal, so composed, driven mad by only her touch…..

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes were both closed as Sebastian's hands wound around Ciel's lithe body with a possessive purr.

Sebastian discreetly slipped both of his gloves off, he would have used his teeth, but his mouth was too busy at the moment.

And Sebastian _did _want to touch Ciel with his bare hands so _very _much…

Ciel didn't bristle, no, the bluenette leaned towards Sebastian eagerly, stretching and cooing in his embrace while his hands gently ghosted over her skin.

Sebastian knew Ciel's body well, but he had always touched her out of necessity.

Sebastian had to touch Ciel as part of his duty.

Sebastian had bathed and dressed his master for years.

Never before had Sebastian gotten to touch Ciel _like this._

Sebastian let out a deep purr while his fingertips slid over Ciel's throat, down her jawline, over her barely covered breasts, across her flat abdomen, over her hips…..

"So soft, my sweet kitten~." Sebastian chuckled as he squeezed the plumpness of Ciel's bottom cheeks in his hands.

"Sebastian…" Ciel pouted, her face growing red from embarrassment.

"So very soft, indeed~." Sebastian purred.

Sebastian moved his hands boldly between Ciel's legs, daring to graze his fingertips over Ciel's barely covered womanhood, drawing a gasp from the bluenette's pink lips.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel cried. "You…...you can't do that!"

Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

The bluenette denied him, yet she bucked her hips against his hand….

Ciel shivered while Sebastian let out a dark chuckle.

Sebastian gently placed the fingers of his free hand under Ciel's chin, tilting her face towards him.

"Sebastian…." Ciel pleaded pitifully.

"You belong to me now, my kitten~." Sebastian purred. "And I can do anything with you that I want~."

—

Sebastian was right, Ciel was powerless against him.

It would have felt so good to take her at that moment, but Sebastian was refined enough to savor life's pleasures.

No, it would be more fitting to tease his precious kitten first.

Ciel felt like she was being consumed.

Ciel's throat, her breasts, the lines of her curves, all the way down to the delicate intricacies of her sex…..Sebastian was all over her.

Sebastian's hands….

Sebastian's mouth…

Being there, chained and bound, unable to escape Sebastian's skillful affections…

It was an exquisite torture.

The bluenette twisted this way and that but the iron restraints that Sebastian had tethered her in kept her firmly hostage.

"SEBASTIANNNNN!" Ciel roared in a hoarse scream, pulling her chains with white-knuckles as she rode out another wave of pleasure.

Vocalization was the only way that Ciel could express the overwhelming sensations as Sebastian brought her to a climax over and over.

Ciel thought that Sebastian would surely stop after the first time she moaned his name…..

Or the second…

Or at least the third….

But Sebastian kept going, working Ciel until sweat rolled down her bare back, leaving her heart racing so hard that she was certain it would explode in her chest.

Ciel's cheeks were nearly blood red with the exertion that Sebastian had put her through when he finally released her nipple from his mouth and retracted his fingers achingly slowly from her womanhood.

Ciel sunk down on the mattress with an exhausted sigh, curling onto her side as Sebastian stepped back and stood over the bed, watching Ciel look up at him with hazy eyes.

"Sebastian…." Ciel whispered as she fell asleep.

Sebastian let out a deep purr, licking Ciel off of his fingers.

Sebastian groaned quietly, denying himself the pleasure of making love to his precious bluenette was a cruel punishment, but it was worth every second, it would make the moment all the more sweet…..

And besides…...

Ciel tasted even better than Sebastian dreamed~.

—

While Ciel slept better than she had in years, Sebastian made a call on the telephone from his office upstairs.

There was a crackling noise as someone on the other end answered.

"Yes? Hello, it's Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said in his usual, cheery tone.

—

"Well, well, why would dear butler be calling me at an hour like this?" Undertaker asked with a grin.

Undertaker listened for a moment.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Undertaker glanced over at some of the open coffins in his shop, looking at the bodies inside.

"Certainly, but they don't come cheap. Yes? I see, then, very well. Alright…...As quickly as I can, that's when you'll get it, butler. Don't worry, I work fast~." Undertaker said, hanging up the phone.

After the conversation ended, Undertaker tapped one of his long fingernails against his chin in thought.

"Hmm," Undertaker mused out loud to himself, "I wonder what dear butler wants with one of my dolls~."


	3. Chapter 3 - Begging

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"S-Sebastian….p-please…..I'm begging…" Ciel whimpered.

"And I do _love_ it when you beg, my little kitten~." Sebastian purred.

The Phantomhive butler licked his lips as he watched the small bluenette squirm helplessly in front of him.

It had been two days since Sebastian had abducted Ciel, locking her under his watchful care.

During those two days, Sebastian did not clean anything.

During those two days, Sebastian did only what cooking was absolutely necessary.

He had been too busy playing with his new pet….

Sebastian made sure that Ciel had all of the food and drink she wanted, he carried her to the toilet when she asked, and bathed her nightly, just like he had for years.

But when Ciel wasn't eating or being cared for, Sebastian pushed her to her limits.

Sometimes it was hours of kissing and light touches, a sweet torture that drew wanton gasps and empty moans from the bluenette.

Sometimes Sebastian allowed his hands to roam over Ciel, tickling and teasing, driving the bluenette mad with need.

Ciel had asked Sebastian over and over to just _take _her and end her punishment.

Ciel would give herself to Sebastian freely without a fight.

A small part of the bluenette always thought that Sebastian may become her lover, but this…

This prison….

This endless, blissful nightmare…...

It was just becoming too much.

Sebastian had spent the first two nights of Ciel's entrapment in the basement, sleeping next to her.

On the third night, Sebastian did the same.

Although Sebastian cuddled Ciel close, he refused to release her from her chains, even to sleep.

"Now, now, _Bocchan~. _Let's be logical." Sebastian smiled when Ciel had asked for her temporary freedom. "I can't have you trying to run from me in the middle of the night."

"I can't run from you, Sebastian." Ciel reasoned with a pout on her lips.

Sebastian was easily a foot taller than Ciel, and the bluenette suffered from asthma.

No, Ciel could not outrun Sebastian.

"Of course you can't, my sweet kitten." Sebastian smiled, glancing at Ciel's chains.

Ciel frowned.

Sebastian kept his smile.

Sebastian wasn't interested in giving Ciel any opportunity to escape.

In fact, the more Sebastian thought about it, the more pressing the issue became to him.

Finally, after years of watching the bluenette, working for the bluenette, silently _pining_ for the bluenette, Sebastian finally had Ciel perfectly within his grasp!

If Sebastian released his beloved master, then things would go back to normal…..

Ciel would visit with others, like her cousin Elizabeth.

Ciel would talk to other _men, _like Lau.

Ciel would _marry_ someone else!

No, no, no.

After all of his careful, hard work, Sebastian just couldn't allow that to happen.

Ciel supposed that maybe she could understand Sebastian's point of view.

Perhaps, although the bluenette would have very much liked to have her chains loosened.

"Sebastian," Ciel asked, her lips red and plump from Sebastian's gentle onslaught of passionate kisses that went on for hours. "Do you…..love me?"

Sebastian let out a soft purr and nuzzled Ciel gently as he replied, "More than you'll ever know, my sweet, sweet kitten~."

Sebastian spoke the truth.

But…...

Sebastian's love for Ciel was borderlining on dangerous.

Perhaps she had always ignored it, but now, Ciel could feel it when Sebastian looked at her.

Though Sebastian's amorous gaze sent pleasant shivers down Ciel's spine, there was a madness in his eyes that she found truly unsettling.

—

Ciel truly didn't realize just how much Sebastian loved her, or just how unhealthy his love had become.

Sebastian was obsessed with Ciel.

During their years together, there were many whom Sebastian had murdered or ruined simply because they looked at Ciel the wrong way.

_No one_ was going to hurt Ciel as long as Sebastian was at her side, which he always would be…..

Ciel….

Sebastian's beautiful, innocent little kitten…

Innocent?

As much as Sebastian relished the thought of taking the bluenette into his arms, the idea presented Sebastian with a conundrum.

Once Sebastian ravished Ciel, the little bluenette would lose some of her luscious purity.

That thought saddened Sebastian.

But it would be alright, because then Ciel would truly belong to him.

Perhaps Sebastian and Ciel could escape together and instead of marrying that stupid Midford brat, Ciel would instead choose…

"What are you thinking?" Ciel asked, interrupting Sebastian's thoughts.

The bluenette was just finishing her breakfast the next morning while Sebastian sat across from her.

Sebastian regarded Ciel with an intent stare, purring softly while he watched her eat.

"About the way I hope things will go." Sebastian said, grinning at Ciel.

"Oh?" Ciel asked. "And what way is that?"

"You and I….together." Sebastian said slowly.

Ciel didn't seem shocked or disgusted.

The bluenette just calmly shrugged her shoulders. "I ordered you years ago to stay by my side, Sebastian."

"And now that is my only wish, _young master~." _Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel looked at Sebastian pleadingly and Sebastian stiffened.

Slowly, Sebastian placed a hand on the bed and started to stalk towards Ciel.

Maybe this was the right moment….

The correct time to claim the little bluenette at last…

Drunk on Ciel's kisses and dizzy with the prospect that he finally had his petite master exactly how he wanted her, Sebastian had lost all track of time.

Errands don't take forever.

The basement door swung open.

It was a rude and unwelcome invasion that caused Sebastian to snarl and Ciel to scowl as Baldroy's voice called out to someone in the hallway, "I dunno if we have any more or not! Lemme check right quick!"

Drat.

Sebastian and Ciel were no longer alone in the manor.

The servants were back.

To Sebastian's horror, Baldroy began to descend the basement staircase.

Oh no!

Sebastian couldn't let Baldroy see!

That would be the end of his decadent time alone with Ciel!

….Which to Sebastian, would be the end of everything!

Sebastian leapt off the bed, his arousal vanishing as he charged up the steps.

Sebastian managed to somehow look composed when he met Baldroy halfway down the stairs, with Ciel just out of the blonde's view.

"Ah, Baldroy, I see you all have returned." Sebastian smiled.

Secretly, Sebastian wanted to throw all of the servants off a cliff.

How dare anyone interrupt him and Ciel!

"Yeah," Baldroy said, chewing his toothpick and looking surprised that Sebastian wasn't already expecting them back. "We've been away three days now."

Ciel could have screamed for Baldroy to rescue her, but she chose to stay quiet for reasons she didn't completely understand.

Maybe she just wanted Sebastian to keep kissing her…...

"Has the time really passed so quickly?" Sebastian asked, keeping his same, cordial smile while he firmly turned Baldroy around and walked up the stairs with him.

"Uh…..yeah, look Mr. Sebastian, I need to see if we have any more white vinegar." Baldroy explained.

Baldroy found it a bit odd that Sebastian turned him around and stopped him from going any further into the basement.

"Oh, don't worry, there's plenty in the pantry, bottom shelf." Sebastian said as they made it to the top of the stairs.

Sebastian closed the door to the basement and stood in front of it like a guard, smiling a little too cheerfully at Baldroy.

"Well…..alright then. Thanks." Baldroy said, nodding at Sebastian and turning away to walk towards the kitchen.

As soon as Baldroy was out of sight, Sebastian's smile melted into a dangerous scowl.

White vinegar.

Sebastian had his moment with his darling Ciel destroyed over white vinegar?!

Sighing to himself, Sebastian locked the basement door and went to prepare Ciel's lunch,

Things would run more smoothly once his order arrived…..

—

Sebastian was normally a patient man.

Normally.

However, Baldroy, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Snake were eroding more of Sebastian's patience away with each passing second.

No longer able to enjoy luxurious hours kissing and cuddling his precious kitten, Sebastian now had to limit his visits with Ciel to a few passionate moments at a time.

Sebastian had to sneak Ciel's meals down to the basement…..

And keep her bedroom door locked…

Yes, Sebastian told the others that the bluenette was ill and he was keeping her under quarantine.

That was good enough of an explanation not to raise any questions.

But that didn't make Sebastian's predicament more convenient.

No, late one evening, Sebastian had just repaired the laundry which Mey-Rin had damaged again, bandaged Funny's arm that he had managed to cut, and was currently trying to bake Ciel's dessert when Snake came to the kitchen door.

"'You have a visitor in the parlor.' Says Emily." Snake informed Sebastian.

Sebastian made a noise of irritation in his throat.

Could everyone not see that he was busy?!

"Who could it be at this hour?" Sebastian asked dryly.

Snake blinked at Sebastian and watched silently while Sebastian looked at the time on his pocket watch and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Sebastian would have to make this visit brief or the cake he was baking for Ciel would burn…..

Stepping into the parlor, Sebastian's annoyance ebbed away when he saw Undertaker sitting there on the sofa, next to a shiny, black casket.

"Good evening, _dear butler~. _Hehe!" Undertaker giggled.

"You have it?" Sebastian asked with a glad smile.

Thank goodness!

"I do, indeed." Undertaker said, nodding towards the coffin. "Sorry for the delay, but I don't do shoddy work."

"Is it….?" Sebastian asked, walking over to the coffin.

"Wax, the hair is genuine though. Don't worry! I've rigged it to fool even a doctor." Undertaker grinned.

"What about payment?" Sebastian asked. "I trust your prices haven't decreased?"

"They haven't." Undertaker confirmed. "However, you mentioned this is to help dear Earl…...The Phantomhives paid me so generously a long time ago that I'm afraid I find myself in debt to them, so this one is…._on the house~._" Undertaker smirked. "Use it well, Butler!"

With another laugh, Undertaker was gone, showing himself out before Sebastian had a chance.

Sebastian glanced at his watch.

He had four minutes before he had to be back in the kitchen.

Making the most of the time, Sebastian moved the lid off of the casket.

His eyes widened at what he saw…..

Lying there in the casket, was a perfect wax replica of Ciel, the portions were all exact, the face was flawless, the hair was accurate, even the eyelashes looked incredibly authentic.

"Excellent~." Sebastian purred.

It was too much of a bother to shuffle Ciel from basement to bedroom just so everyone could believe Sebastian's lie.

Yes, it would be much easier to just leave a faux Ciel in her bedroom.

No one would know the difference and while everyone worried about the poor wax bluenette, Sebastian would be downstairs with the real Ciel.

Sebastian purred to himself and closed the lid.

Sebastian smirked as he thought.

Even a doctor, eh?

That would be handy…..

While Sebastian raced back to the kitchen to retrieve the cake, he smiled.

Maybe he and Ciel could escape after all…...


	4. Chapter 4 - Bath

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Sebastian's new doll had been put to use the same night it arrived.

Sebastian quickly tucked the faux Ciel into his master's bed.

Sebastian even took the time to blot water onto the wax mannequin's face and neck to make it appear as though Ciel was suffering from a high fever.

Then, Sebastian mournfully called the servants in and let them all have a glance, relating to them how precarious Ciel's condition was and the importance of her being able to rest…...uninterrupted.

Sebastian was incredibly cunning and unbelievably convincing.

The servants took one forlorn look at the wax Ciel and they believed Sebastian without hesitation.

Little did they all know, but the real Ciel was locked several stories beneath their feet, perfectly healthy and wondering where her bedtime snack was…..

The servants were all overcome with worry.

They all lamented over their poor, ill master, bemoaning Ciel's affliction and promising Sebastian that Ciel would be allowed to rest peacefully.

Once Sebastian soothed Ciel's heartbroken staff members and promised to call a doctor for the bluenette, they had all reluctantly retired to their rooms for the night.

Sebastian smirked once he stood alone in the hallway.

That had gone better than he had expected…

—-

"How's she doing this morning, Sebastian?" Baldroy asked in a hushed whisper.

The blonde Phantomhive cook was passing by Ciel's bedroom and he had just watched Sebastian emerge from the room with a grim frown on his face.

"As well as can be expected, please, Baldroy, continue to see that no one disturbs the master. Her rest is of the utmost importance right now." Sebastian said solemnly.

"Of course, Sebastian. No one's going to bother Ciel, don't worry." Baldroy said with a tense look on his face.

"Thank you, Baldroy." Sebastian replied with a polite nod.

Baldroy took one more sad glance at Ciel's door and then he resumed his path, taking some supplies down to the kitchen.

Sebastian turned on his heel and began to walk…..

Now to go check on the real Ciel~.

Sebastian sighed happily once he stealthily maneuvered his way down to the basement staircase unseen.

Sebastian had brought and fed Ciel her breakfast a couple of hours ago so he didn't have to worry about being weighed down by cumbersome dishes this time.

Sebastian had no treat to bring to Ciel at the moment, he was simply going for his mid morning visit~.

In the mornings, the afternoons, the evenings, and especially through the nights, Sebastian snuck down to the basement to spend every second possible with his precious, captive kitten.

Sebastian chuckled when he thought about how everyone had believed his rouse so far.

Idiots….

Although, Sebastian did have to admit, Undertaker's doll was very convincing.

The wax Ciel even had realistic details included, which had been expertly crafted, like teeth and gums, intricate veins sewn under the skin, eyelashes that had been hand-applied…

Sebastian frowned as he thought,

This was all rather fun, but what was he going to do?

No one would believe that Ciel was sick forever.

—

A week or so after the doll had arrived, Sebastian came down to the basement to see Ciel once the servants were all asleep in their beds, late at night.

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised to find that the bluenette was awake and sitting up in her makeshift bed.

"Good evening, my sweet kitten~." Sebastian purred softly at Ciel.

"You're late." Ciel huffed, scowling at her captor.

Sebastian chuckled.

Even when Ciel was held in iron chains, she was still demanding.

Besides, Sebastian and Ciel had established a new routine, to which Ciel had quickly grown accustomed.

Chained or not, Ciel despised being off schedule.

Sebastian should have been downstairs and at her side twenty minutes ago!

"My sincerest apologies, _bocchan_. I was trying to perfect tomorrow's desert." Sebastian explained while he walked over and crawled onto the bed with Ciel.

"Is it chocolate?" Ciel asked, watching Sebastian curiously while he reached up and unfastened the chains around her wrist.

"You'll see~." Sebastian purred, doing the same with the chains that held Ciel's ankles in place.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked in confusion, feeling strangely exposed now that she was free.

As terrible as it sounded, there was a part of Ciel that hadn't minded her captivity so far…..

While she was in Sebastian's care, Ciel didn't have to set a date for a wedding that she didn't want to participate in, and besides, Sebastian had done nothing but pamper her with pleasure and desert.

There were definitely worse imprisonments~.

"I have a special surprise for you." Sebastian purred, looking at Ciel intently.

Ciel pouted at Sebastian when he said nothing else. "...Well?"

"Close your eyes~." Sebastian cooed.

Ciel let out an irritated sigh but she obeyed, closing her sapphire eyes.

Something soft but rough at the same time slowly made its way around her neck…

_Click~._

"Open~." Sebastian commanded.

Ciel blinked.

Her wrists and ankles were still free….

But…..

The bluenette reached a hand up to touch her neck and when she did, that was when she noticed what Sebastian held in his hand.

A leash.

Ciel scowled while her fingers traced over the black leather cat collar that Sebastian had placed around her neck.

"You can't be serious." Ciel frowned.

"What better way to keep my little kitten close?" Sebastian beamed.

Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian picked her up, careful to place his hands directly over her barely covered bottom while he carried her up the stairs and into the hallway.

"What's the point of all this if you refuse to let me walk on my own?" Ciel huffed.

"The collar is really to make sure you don't run away. I can't protect you if you go wandering off. I must admit though, it suits you quite nicely~." Sebastian purred.

Ciel felt her heart start to race as Sebastian walked into her bedroom.

Was the bed downstairs not good enough for them to make love on?

No…..

That wasn't it…..

Sebastian was passing the bedroom…

…...And going into the bathroom.

Ciel blinked when Sebastian sat her on her feet and began to run some warm water into the tub, still holding the leash in his hand.

"Are you going to wash me?" Ciel asked.

That would be refreshing.

Since Sebastian had taken Ciel captive, he had brought a large steel tub down to the basement to clean her off every day, but having a proper bath in porcelain would feel good.

"No, I'm going to wash _us." _Sebastian replied simply.

Ciel's eyes widened.

Sebastian was going to be…...in the tub with her?!

Ciel felt a rush of happy anxiety creep up her spine as Sebastian began to shed his clothing once the bathtub was filled with warm water.

The bluenette turned her eyes downward and instead of watching Sebastian, she observed his clothes as they fell onto the floor.

Shoes and socks…..

Tailcoat…..

Vest…

Tie…

Shirt….

Belt…

Trousers….

Underwear….

Ciel swallowed tightly when she heard the gentle murmur of the water while Sebastian climbed in the tub.

A soft tug came at Ciel's neck and she looked up, seeing Sebastian comfortably sitting in the bath, grinning at her, "Come on, kitten. I've made sure the water is perfect~."

Sebastian watched Ciel, purring quietly while she blinked at him cautiously.

Ciel was trembling with anticipation.

Sebastian wanted her to get in the tub with him….?!

When Ciel hesitated, Sebastian pulled gently on Ciel's leash.

"Kitten…." Sebastian purred. "I'm waiting~."

Ciel was nervous but she didn't think about refusing for a second.

Ciel slowly slipped off her skimpy clothing and stepped into the bath.

The bluenette wasn't embarrassed of her own nudity, Sebastian had seen her bare daily for years, but _his _on the other hand…..

While Sebastian pulled Ciel into his lap in the water, Ciel found her cheeks turning red.

Sebastian was…..

Well, not that Ciel had ever really thought about it, but she didn't expect him to be so…..._desirable._

Sebastian's chest and abdomen were chiseled with slender, but firm muscles.

Sebastian's manhood was something to be stared at, of course the haughty bluenette wouldn't give him the satisfaction. However, Ciel did feel a pleasant shiver when Sebastian grazed her skin as she shifted around in the water, trying to get comfortable.

"Better?" Sebastian asked Ciel once she stilled.

Ciel nodded silently.

"Good." Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian picked up the soap and began to wash them, filling the bathtub with foamy bubbles as his hands scrubbed Ciel, then himself.

Ciel's eyes were on Sebastian while he began to rinse them both off, gently wiping the soap away from Ciel's face.

Sebastian held his composure until he gently rinsed Ciel's lips and the bluenette nipped his finger….

Ciel could almost promise that she saw Sebastian's pupils dilate at the motion.

Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's and with her hands finally free, the bluenette grabbed his face and pulled him close.

As their kiss grew more heated, Ciel's leash floated off of Sebastian's wrist in the water while his fingers busied themselves tracing over her skin.

This time there were no interruptions from the servants, no bothers, no hesitations…..

Sebastian kissed Ciel until she was dizzy.

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, the bluenette straddled Sebastian and finally, he became one with his beloved bluenette.

The water sloshed out of the tub and onto the tiled floor while Sebastian made love to Ciel, lacing his fingers with hers and leaving bruises on her throat and chest when he covered her with love bites.

Sebastian held his control just long enough to pull back and admire the face Ciel made when she reached her peak.

"S-SEBASTIAN!"

Hearing Ciel cry his name in that hoarse, needy voice and watching her squeeze her eyes shut was so arousing to Sebastian that he found his own pleasure, letting out a low groan.

Ciel collapsed onto Sebastian's chest and he slipped the leash handle back onto his wrist, just as easily as he slid from Ciel's body.

Sebastian held Ciel close, standing up to dry them both off.

Sebastian looked thoroughly satisfied but Ciel wore a frown.

She had just given Sebastian her virtue, did that mean…..

"I'm afraid you won't want me now." Ciel said with a sad pout.

Sebastian chuckled while he wrapped Ciel in a warm towel, carefully keeping her in his grasp but still making sure she was comfortable. "On the contrary, my sweet kitten, now I want you even more~."

Now Sebastian would never let go of the bluenette.

Ciel was even more delectable than Sebastian had imagined… their encounter did nothing but stoke the fires of Sebastian's obsession.

Ciel….

….Sebastian's beautiful, perfect kitten!

—

But several miles away, under the light of the moon, a carriage rattled along the road to Phantomhive manor.

Edward Midford looked out the carriage window with a sigh.

Edward heard of Ciel's terrible ailment and he was determined to do everything he could to help his betrothed.

"Don't worry, Ciel." Edward said decidedly. "Soon, I'll have the best doctors in the world coming to help you."


	5. Chapter 5 - Morning Guest

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Sebastian was on his way to bring breakfast to Ciel the following morning shortly after he woke and dressed for the day.

Sebastian hadn't even prepared the tray yet when the doorbell rang.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes when he looked at the time.

It was much too early for visitors.

Who would possibly have come to the manor at sunrise?

Annoyed, Sebastian forced his usual, calm, polite smile on his face as he walked down the hallway and turned the door handle, pulling it open.

Sebastian tried not to clench his jaw as he saw Edward Midford standing on the front step.

"Ah, Lord Midford. What brings you to Phantomhive Manor, today?" Sebastian asked, forcing kindness into his voice.

Edward wore a determined frown on his face as he regarded Sebastian coldly. "I'm here to see Ciel. I've heard that she's very ill and I want to make sure she's alright."

Edward stepped forward to enter the house and Sebastian tried not to growl as he attempted to shut the door in his face. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but my master is currently quarantined under strict doctor's orders since she may be contag—"

"—-It's a risk I'm willing to take." Edward said gruffly, managing to push past Sebastian and slip inside the doorway.

Sebastian's vexation showed as he narrowed his eyes at Edward.

For a moment, the two men stared at each other coldly in the hallway.

Edward thought that Sebastian was just committed to his duty, but Sebastian was really contemplating attacking Edward.

Did this silly boy think he was just going to waltz in and steal Ciel away from him?

Ciel belonged to Sebastian!

Ciel wasn't going to marry Edward!

Ciel wasn't-

"Don't worry, I know this house very well." Edward said dismissively as he turned away from Sebastian and began to walk up the stairs to Ciel's room.

"I wouldn't do that sir." Sebastian said in a last effort to turn Edward away from visiting Ciel, following the blonde up the stairs.

"Thank you for your concern, Sebastian. But If I fall victim to the illness, I won't blame you, don't worry." Edward said, making his way to Ciel's room undeterred.

Sebastian tried not to snarl in rage as Edward opened the door and walked into Ciel's bedroom.

Edward was careful to be very quiet as he regarded the wax doll that was meant to be Ciel.

Sebastian realized that he hadn't had time to dab faux sweat onto the decoy that morning.

"She doesn't appear to be feverish." Edward commented. The blonde laid a hand on the wax doll's forehead, "In fact, she's cold as ice."

"Ah, how wonderful." Sebastian said grudgingly. "Well, as you can see, sir, my master needs her rest, so if you'll come with me, I'll show you out."

To Sebastian's horror, Edward sat down in the blue velvet wingback chair next to Ciel's bedside.

Edward spoke very decidedly. "No, actually, I'll stay here for awhile, Sebastian, in case she wakes. Have no fear, I promise I will make no sound at all."

Forcing a smile on his face was more difficult for Sebastian than anyone could imagine as he replied, "Of course, _sir."_

—

Edward made Sebastian twenty-three minutes late bringing Ciel her breakfast.

Ciel was not pleased.

Sebastian was met with a nasty scowl from the chained bluenette as he dashed down the basement stairs with her breakfast in hand once he left Edward sitting with the mannequin.

"What on _earth_ took you so long?!" Ciel roared as Sebastian hastily poured Ciel her tea and presented her with her meal.

"Forgive me, my sweet kitten. We received a guest early this morning, I'm afraid." Sebastian explained.

"Guest?" Ciel blinked. "What guest? I thought you cut the visitors off a week ago. Didn't you tell everyone that I was under quarantine?"

"It seems there's someone who doesn't care about that." Sebastian snarled.

"Who?" Ciel scowled.

"Your fiancé." Sebastian replied sourly.

It still nauseated Sebastian that Ciel was officially engaged to someone besides him.

Disgusting.

That would change soon enough, but for now, the fact was still putrid.

"Edward is here?!" Ciel yelled in shock.

Sebastian pressed a glove finger to his lips. "Keep your voice down, my kitten, or we'll be discovered."

Ciel's eyes were wide but she brought her voice down to a hushed whisper. "Well, what's he doing?! Sitting in the parlor?!"

"He's sitting with you." Sebastian explained.

Ciel blinked in confusion.

"Well, not you exactly. I've ordered a wax doll, a replica of you, to lie in your bed and fool the others." Sebastian added.

"And?" Ciel asked, crossing her arms.

"So far, it's worked." Sebastian shrugged.

"Then how do you intend to get rid of Edward?" Ciel asked.

"I'll allow him to visit with 'you' for the day, he'll see that you're sleeping peacefully and eventually, he'll go home." Sebastian supposed.

"What if he doesn't?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian tilted his head and smirked at Ciel. "Then I'll be waiting on your orders, _bocchan." _

Ciel looked very nervous as she said quietly. "Do what you must Sebastian, but don't let Edward see me."

Sebastian grinned, ready to give his loyal reply, but then Ciel added, "Just make sure that Edward doesn't get hurt."

….Now that was an order that really made Sebastian frown.

—-

The hours passed and Edward, to Sebastian's displeasure, did not leave.

Sebastian offered Edward something to eat or drink but Edward declined early on.

The sun set and day turned to night.

Edward had not left the wax doll's side.

Sebastian wore an angry scowl on his face as he marched to Ciel's bedroom.

Hungry or not, it was time for Lord Midford to go home, and since Sebastian had been ordered not to cause Edward bodily harm, ejecting Edward from the manor may not be as easy as Sebastian thought.

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door firmly, "Lord Midford?" He called.

"Come in." Edward replied stoically.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside.

Maybe Edward just needed some gentle coaxing, a little reassurance…

…..And then he'd go on his way.

"I trust you've had a good visit with my master." Sebastian said with a pleasant smile.

"A visit? Yes…" Edward said strangely.

A moment of silence passed and Sebastian spoke again, running out of patience. "Shall I get you anything sir? Something to eat or drink, perhaps?"

What was Edward waiting on?!

Leave!

"No thanks, nothing like that. However there is one thing that I'd like before I go." Edward replied.

"Of course." Sebastian smiled. "And what might that be, sir?"

In one smooth motion, Edward pulled a knife from his pocket and sunk it into the faux Ciel's throat, dragging it down several inches to expose the layers of wax, the obviously fake veins that had been skillfully sewn in, making it clear to Sebastian that Edward knew something was off.

"I want to see my fiancé." Edward glowered at the Phantomhive butler. "Take me to the real Ciel immediately."

Sebastian grit his teeth at the blonde across from him.

Sebastian's first instinct was to grapple with Edward, but Ciel had ordered him not to hurt the imbecile…

What was Sebastian going to do now?!


	6. Chapter 6 - Freedom?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Sebastian dropped his pretentious smile and glared at Edward.

"Lord Midford, I informed you upon your arrival that my master needs her rest. It's very uncouth of you to force yourself into her affairs." Sebastian said in a low, dangerous voice.

"What have you done with Ciel?!" Edward raged.

"As I have said several times, my master is resting. She wishes to see no one, so I'll show you the way out." Sebastian said loudly over Edward's cry, forcing his voice to stay calm.

"WHERE IS CIEL?!" Edward shouted.

Sebastian briefly forgot just who and what Edward Midford was.

Skillful and able, the Midfords were a formidable line.

Before Sebastian could reply, Edward dropped his knife, pulled his sword and lunged, pressing the blade to Sebastian's throat.

"I won't ask you again, villain." Edward snarled. "Take me to my fiancé at once or I'll run you through."

Yes, Edward was talented, but Sebastian was very capable himself….

Using only a butter knife from the inside of his vest, in one smooth motion, Sebastian slid himself out of harm's way and clashed blades, however mismatched, with Edward.

"I'm afraid I only obey my master's orders, Lord Midford." Sebastian said with a snide smile.

"Then move out of my way!" Edward cried, swinging his blade.

_Click, clack, clink….._

_Click, clack, clink….._

Edward attacked Sebastian with all of the fierceness and animosity that he might have used on a battlefield.

Edward knew then that Ciel must be in terrible peril at the hands of her odd butler and it was Edward's duty as a knight and her fiancé to bring her to safety at once!

While Edward was determined to take off Sebastian's head, Sebastian grappled with the difficult task of only blocking Edward's attacks.

Even for Sebastian, a butter knife was not the best defense weapon to use against a sword…..

Edward and Sebastian's combat raged out of Ciel's room and into the hallway, edging ever closer to the stairs.

Sebastian wondered how it would end.

Of course, Sebastian had no intention of dying at the Midford boy's hands, but he also wasn't allowed to defeat his opponent, so what was there to do?

From the basement, Ciel heard the commotion upstairs and her heart started to pound.

Ciel could stop the battle…

She could reveal herself to Edward, as humiliating as that would be with how she was dressed, and end the conflict between him and Sebastian before either were hurt.

It took a lot of wiggling and it opened up a few deep scratches on her wrists and ankles, but Ciel eventually managed to shimmy out of her heavy iron chains.

In a hurry, Ciel went running up the basement stairs as fast as she could.

"Stop! Both of you! Stop!" Ciel called as she flung open the basement door and raced down the hallway.

Unfortunately, Ciel was a few seconds too late.

Sebastian swung his knife and Edward skillfully dodged, but he and Sebastian had gotten very close to the staircase…

Too close.

Edward's footwork was impeccable, but the last step he took, there was no floor underneath his shoe, and the surprise caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Down…

Down…..

Down…

Ciel arrived in time to see Edward land in a crumpled heap, bent in a very unnatural way, at the bottom of the stairs.

The bluenette's eyes widened in horror.

"Edward….?" Ciel asked in a hushed gasp.

No, Ciel didn't want to marry Edward Midford.

No, Ciel certainly wasn't in love with him either.

But, Edward was Ciel's cousin that she had grown up with, and she certainly didn't want to see him…..

"Edward…" Ciel breathed, bending over him.

Ciel's sad, sapphire eyes darted up the stairs, seeing Sebastian standing there in the evening shadows.

"What have you done?!" Ciel cried.

Sebastian defended himself immediately. "Young master, it was an accident, I didn't mean…"

"What have you done?!" Ciel cried again, hot tears starting to well in her eyes.

Sebastian reasoned with Ciel as he descended the staircase, walking towards her. "Bocchan, please, I….."

"Our agreement is void, Sebastian." Ciel said in a voice trembling with shock and disbelief.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks with a look on his face like Ciel had hit him. "...What?"

Ciel began to shout. "Our agreement is no more! After all these years, you blatantly defy a direct order like…..like this?!"

Sebastian's expression changed from shock to anger as his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. "Very well. Come here, _bocchan, _I don't recall mentioning that you could go free. I suppose I'll have to punish you for defying _my _order as well."

Sebastian approached Ciel like a panther, but just then, his step was different.

Sebastian's eyes were wild.

His jaw was set.

And the crazed smile he wore made Ciel…..afraid.

With a squeak, the bluenette turned and ran.

Ciel ran across the foyer, through the manor halls, past the kitchen, past the parlor, past the trophy room…..

Ciel threw open the back door and fled out into the dense, dark foliage of the night, wincing as sharp tree branches ripped through the silk of her clothing.

While she ran, Ciel thought and suddenly, things began to make sense….

Sebastian had always doted on her.

Sebastian had killed for her.

Sebastian had lied for her.

Sebastian didn't love her, well, maybe in his mind he did, but it wasn't a healthy love.

Ciel was Sebastian's _obsession._

A dangerous, deadly obsession.

Ciel was Sebastian's drug and he would do _anything_ to have her all to himself.

Ciel had thought that Sebastian would eventually let her go free and they would remain together but, as Ciel realized to her horror, free was something that Sebastian would _never _let Ciel be.

Ciel ran until she felt like her heart would explode.

Phantomhive Manor was far in the background when Ciel stopped to Ciel gasp for breath while her asthmatic lungs struggled to take in air.

Surely, she was out of harm's way now.

Surely, she had come far enough.

No.

Ciel put a hand to her chest and swallowed hard just as Sebastian's strong arms suddenly wrapped around her.

Ciel gasped in surprise while Sebastian let out a dark chuckle, covering her mouth with his hand as he whispered in her ear.

"At last, my precious kitten~, it's just you and me…."


	7. Chapter 7 - End?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Sebastian hummed quietly to himself while he took a fresh batch of scones out of the oven early one morning.

These scones were a bit different.

They were asparagus flavored.

Odd, but it was what Ciel had asked for and so, it was what Sebastian baked.

Sebastian squinted as he inspected each individual scone carefully.

Excellent.

Sebastian smiled softly to himself while he plated the scones and walked out of the kitchen.

There was no more Phantomhive butler.

There was no more Phantomhive estate.

The papers had declared it.

The public knew.

Queen Victoria had wept.

The press came with Scotland Yard and took photograph after photograph of the crime scene.

It was really terrible, the way that Edward Midford lost his mind in grief as he looked at his ailing fiancé, causing him to slash her throat and stumble down the stairs, wailing in anguish, and falling to his death.

Sebastian smirked.

Yes, how tragic.

Sebastian managed some pretty authentic tears when confronted about his involvement with his master's demise.

And Sebastian was ever so charming….

All suspicions against him were quickly dropped.

Ciel's fortune, since she had no living heirs, siblings, or immediate family members, went straight to Sebastian, the head of the Phantomhive staff.

Phantomhive Manor was sold to the highest bidder, Sebastian would have liked to keep it, but it was too public, too out in the open.

People would see.

People would know.

Ciel was not dead and Sebastian was not innocent.

Sebastian paid Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Snake, and Finny each a king's ransom and sent them away.

The servants mourned their departed master but they thanked Sebastian for his generosity and went out into the world, looking to establish new lives for themselves.

Sebastian was pleased.

He had quite enough of everyone interrupting his time with Ciel.

Edward's death had ultimately been an accident, Ciel accepted that as the truth, but that didn't change her scowl.

Deep in the countryside of Austria, Sebastian forged new identities for both himself and Ciel.

Sebastian married Ciel quickly, and they settled in.

Sebastian claimed to be a retired businessman, looking for a respite from busy city life.

Sebastian bought a large, secluded estate and built an exact replica of Phantomhive Manor, all the way down to the engravings of the bookcases.

Sebastian did it for Ciel, just like he baked the scones for Ciel.

Sebastian did everything for Ciel.

And in time, Ciel would do everything for Sebastian.

Ciel had learned by now, she belonged to Sebastian.

And she always would.

Sebastian smiled as he opened Ciel's bedroom door and greeted her with a smile,holding the scones, "Good morning, _Bocchan~."_

"Good morning, Sebastian." Ciel huffed from her nest of pillows and plush covers.

Ciel usually would have been asleep still, but she had woken early from a nightmare, afterwhich, Sebastian had held her close.

Sebastian smiled at his bluenette love, sitting on the bed and offering her some scones.

Ciel had already eaten breakfast, the scones were just a treat.

Ciel glanced down at the scones and then back up at Sebastian, "You've always said you shouldn't spoil me."

"Think of them as tokens of my appreciation." Sebastian said with a wolfish grin.

Ciel pouted at Sebastian and lifted her hand, starting to nibble one scone after another.

Ciel sighed as Sebastian reached out and placed a hand on her rounded belly.

"It's not like I had much of a choice." Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian purred softly, staring at the mound that held his child before he looked back up at Ciel and asked, "If you had, would you have chosen differently?"

Ciel was truthful and firm when she answered, "No."

Ciel stopped eating and Sebastian sat the tray aside, taking Ciel's face into his hand. He cooed softly to her, "You'll always belong to me, my sweet little kitten~."

As their lips met, Ciel wanted to scream and sigh at the same time.

Ciel was in love with Sebastian.

It was true.

But Sebastian's love for Ciel was venomous, dangerous…..

For the rest of her life, Ciel knew that whether she loved him or not, she would always remain….

Sebastian's prisoner.


	8. Chapter 8 - Alright?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Se….Sebastian…..please…..t-think of the baby….." Ciel whimpered while Sebastian gently ran his finger across the delicate skin of her throat.

Sebastian chuckled, "I assure you, my precious kitten, that's nearly all I think about~."

Ciel had been very naughty.

Early that morning, Sebastian had caught her out wandering the gardens.

Not only was it far too cold outside for Ciel, but did Sebastian give her permission to go?

No.

To punish his darling bluenette, Sebastian had promptly snatched Ciel from the wrought iron bench she had been sitting on and quickly carried her up to bed, tying binds of silk to her wrists and ankles.

….Not tight enough to hurt, just tight enough to hold her in place.

Ciel had whimpered while Sebastian stripped off her clothing and wrapped her in a warm, soft blanket, taking extra care to tuck it in around her mounded belly.

And that was that.

Sebastian had been staring at Ciel since, licking his lips with a predatory grin while he decided what to do next.

Sebastian felt a thrilling bolt of excitement pulsate through his abdomen, shooting all the way to his groin as Ciel pouted at him and quipped, "If you want to eat me, just go ahead, then. My arms are getting tired like this."

Sebastian's eyes nearly dilated at the suggestion and Ciel's eyes widened.

Oh dear.

_Was _Sebastian going to eat her?

No.

Sebastian gave another dark chuckle and loosened the silk bonds around Ciel's wrists, allowing the bluenette to move her arms freely, which she quickly crossed over her breasts.

"What a tempting idea~. I'd love to eat you, actually, my sweet kitten~." Sebastian purred.

Ciel scowled at Sebastian.

"Now, now…..don't be cross with me, _bocchan~_. When I found you going off without me this morning, I had no choice but to remind you to obey." Sebastian chided.

"I couldn't sleep. I was just going to watch the sunrise." Ciel scoffed.

Sebastian tried to reason, "What if someone had been outside waiting and they had tried to hurt you? I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"Like you protected me from Edward?" Ciel hissed.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

Although Edward's death was an accident, it was true that Sebastian had killed for Ciel in the past, even when it wasn't necessary.

"Regardless, you still have many enemies, kitten. Of that, I know you are well aware." Sebastian retorted.

"Back home in England!" Ciel cried. "Countries away! Not here!"

"This is our home now." Sebastian cooed gently. "And enemies can travel like the plague. What if they had arrived this very morning? What if they had ripped you away from me and torn you apart? Then what?"

Ciel frowned and turned her face away from Sebastian.

In one swift movement, Sebastian purred deeply and swept up against Ciel, holding her close to him while he stroked her back and gazed down at her lovingly, "There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you, my sweet kitten~. If you wanted to see the sunrise, all you had to do was ask."

Ciel started to protest, "But, Sebastian, I….."

"-Just ask~." Sebastian smirked, laying a tapered finger over Ciel's plump, pink lips.

Before Ciel could go on, Sebastian silenced her by bending down and giving her a sweet, intimate kiss.

Sebastian untied Ciel's silk bonds and slowly laid her back on the bed in the early morning light.

Maybe they would just kiss…

Maybe they would just cuddle…..it all depended on how Ciel was feeling.

Sebastian let Ciel show him what she wanted because he already had what he craved.

Ciel, safely and obediently in his arms.

—

That afternoon, Ciel took a nap and Sebastian let her rest comfortably, reading a book silently while he sat at her bedside.

An hour passed and Sebastian concentrated on turning the pages so intensely that he started when Ciel finally spoke.

"I think you should hire the old staff back." Ciel admitted quietly.

Sebastian blinked over at his love. "Oh? And why's that?"

Hire the staff back?

Ha!

Sebastian finally had Ciel all to himself and now she wanted him to give that up so soon?

Of course, it had proved difficult for Sebastian to look after Ciel _and _do the maintenance on the house _and _cook _and_ clean _and _see that things were in order, but…..

"After the baby is born, how will you manage to take care of everything?" Ciel frowned.

"You know that I want it to be just the two of us, kitten." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, you can trust them! Tell them all the truth! They won't stand in your way, well, you know, besides their clumsiness." Ciel reasoned. "Besides, Sebastian," Ciel said with a sigh. "It's going to be the three of us soon enough, servants or not."

At that statement, Sebastian frowned as reality began to sink in.

Having children with Ciel felt like a romantic ideal at the time of the baby's conception and as happy as Sebastian was to become a father, he hadn't really paused to process the fact that…...

….The baby would take Ciel's focus away from him.

"Very well, my sweet kitten." Sebastian nodded, closing his book. "I'll send a letter to Tanaka, Mey-Rin, Snake, Baldroy, and Finny,"

"So we can concentrate on being a family?" Ciel asked.

"So we can concentrate on being a family." Sebastian promised Ciel with a nod and a smile.

Sebastian purred as he leaned over and kissed Ciel sweetly on the lips. "Would you like anything? Something to eat? Something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice." Ciel said quietly.

"Of course, my sweet kitten." Sebastian cooed, giving Ciel one last peck before he stood and walked to the kitchen to fetch his beloved a glass of water.

As Sebastian walked, his frown threatened to creep back onto his face, but he forced it away.

It would be fine, when the baby came.

It would be wonderful!

It didn't matter that Sebastian wouldn't have Ciel to himself as much anymore, because then he'd have a new person, someone that was half Ciel and half himself, a beautiful gift….

Still, as Sebastian pulled a glass out of the kitchen cabinet, his frown returned.

It didn't matter…..

It was a good thing, the baby….

…...Right?


	9. Chapter 9 - No One Else's

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Baldroy was working at a small pub in an undesirable environment for an undesirable wage.

Finny took odd jobs here and there that made good use of his unusual strength.

Mey-Rin had already been through three different employers.

It seemed that not everyone was as tolerant of her mistakes as Sebastian and Ciel had been…

Poor Snake hadn't been able to find any work at all.

The white-haired boy was begging on the street and considering finding another circus to once again, unfortunately, join a freak show.

All of the former Phantomhive servants were elated when they received Sebastian's letter.

It was difficult for all of them to determine which they were more excited about, getting their old jobs back, or the fact that Ciel was alive?

Either way, Baldroy quit, Finny packed his bag, Mey-Rin boarded a ship, and Snake took all of his scaly friends with him as they all started the journey to Ciel's new manor, deep in the Austrian countryside.

—-

The servants' journey took several weeks and by the time they arrived, Ciel was to the point that Sebastian felt uncomfortable leaving her alone.

Though Sebastian as a butler was ashamed to admit it, caring for his dear bluenette had left everything in the house subpar.

The house was not its cleanest.

Meals were cooked to be eaten for two or three days at a time.

Laundry was piled in the washroom, waiting to be cleaned.

As much as Sebastian hated to have _others _in the house, he was very grateful when the door rang one afternoon, announcing the arrival of the servants.

Sebastian ushered them all quickly out of the cold and into the parlor.

"I'm amazed you all arrived at once." Sebastian said as the servants admired the room.

"We met up on the way here, we did." Mey-Rin nodded.

"Glad to be out of where we was! Just like before!" Baldroy chuckled.

"Wow, Sebastian, this new house looks just like the old one!" Finny exclaimed, noticing that Ciel's new estate was an exact replica of Phantomhive Manor.

"It's what the master wanted." Sebastian nodded. "All of you pay close attention, you've each been hired back to perform the same duties you were previously assigned. This house and it's grounds are identical to the former. This is a crucial time and I must be with our master as much as possible now, is that understood?" Sebastian asked sternly.

The servants all nodded.

Finny could not contain his curiosity and so he asked quietly, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Can we see the baby?" Finny asked hopefully.

Sebastian had revealed his relationship to Ciel in the letters he had sent and he had also mentioned that they were a family now.

Or at least, they would be very soon…...

"I'm afraid the baby hasn't arrived yet, Finny." Sebastian explained.

Baldroy grinned.

Snake blinked.

Mey-Rin squealed joyfully. "Oh, how exciting!"

"Let's focus on work, now, shall we?" Sebastian asked. With a clap of his hands, Sebastian ordered the staff, "You all know where your rooms are. Off you go, take your things there and get to work."

The servants did as they were told, standing and shuffling out of the room, whispering amongst themselves excitedly as they left.

Once Sebastian was alone, he gnashed his teeth.

How dare they!

Sebastian didn't want anyone besides himself to touch Ciel.

Ever.

And Sebastian certainly didn't want anyone besides himself or Ciel to hold the baby.

—

"Where is everyone?" Ciel asked when Sebastian brought her a cup of tea shortly after the servant's arrival.

"They're settling in and then they're getting straight to work. There's much to do, _kitten~. _But don't worry yourself, I have it all under control." Sebastian purred.

"Don't you think I should at least greet them?" Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian scowled. "I don't see why, I'm still the head of staff."

"And I'm still their employer." Ciel scowled back.

Sebastian didn't have any chains or restraints on Ciel at the moment.

It wasn't like Ciel could go far in her condition anyway…...and Sebastian didn't want to take a chance on her binds being too tight.

Ciel sipped her tea and stood from bed, walking over to get her warm, black robe.

Sebastian didn't appreciate Ciel's defiance.

"Kitten, if you really want to see everyone, I can send them up." Sebastian offered.

"No, thank you, it would actually be nice to walk for awhile." Ciel retorted, tying the sash of the robe over the swell of her tummy.

As soon as Ciel walked towards the door, Sebastian was instantly at Ciel's side, with one hand protectively supporting her back.

"I'm capable of walking by myself, Sebastian." Ciel huffed.

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle.

What if he said no?

Ciel was completely defenseless, did she think she could win in a struggle against him?

Ciel's bravado amused Sebastian and he smiled, deciding to allow Ciel to have her way this once, "Kitten, at least allow me to walk with you, just in case."

Ciel hesitated for a moment and Sebastian let out a low purr, admiring the way the afternoon light glinted off of Ciel's creamy skin.

Even if Ciel refused, she knew Sebastian would be spying on her and eavesdropping, anyway.

"Very well, Sebastian," Ciel said with a defeated sigh.

Sebastian smiled and nodded in approval, walking side by side with Ciel as they made their way out of her room, down the stairs, and across the hall towards the kitchen to look for Baldroy first…..

—

Later that night, Sebastian sat, bristled and annoyed, watching over Ciel while she slept peacefully.

The servants had all been glad to see Ciel and to Sebastian's disdain, his precious bluenette seemed pleased to talk to someone besides him for the first time in over a year.

Why?

Sebastian wondered.

Why wasn't he enough for Ciel?!

Ciel was certainly enough for Sebastian.

In fact, if they were shipwrecked alone on a desert island, Sebastian would consider it his lucky day if he never had to interact with anyone other than his amazing Ciel again.

What could be more lovely?

Alone in a secluded place with Ciel forever and ever…

Sebastian smirked.

Then he wouldn't have to worry about her wandering off!

Sebastian grit his teeth when he thought about the way the servants had all greeted Ciel….

Snake had been fine, really.

Sebastian had no complaints with him, but the other three…

Finny and Mey-Rin were just _so_ excited about the baby.

Why?

Sebastian thought about it for a moment.

Maybe they were just glad that Ciel was alive and happy?

Still though, the baby wasn't theirs, so what was the point of their enthusiasm?

Oh.

Oh, Sebastian suddenly felt as if he understood…..

The servants wanted to hold the baby.

They wanted to play with the baby.

Sebastian growled.

_His _baby.

_Ciel's_ baby.

Regardless of Sebastian's muddled feelings about the baby's arrival, the fact that someone else wanted to touch his child made Sebastian want to rip the servants' heads off their shoulders.

No one would touch Sebastian's baby except for him and Ciel!

Ever.

That was that!

Sebastian took in a deep breath to quell the rage that boiled in his heart when he thought of Ciel's interaction with Baldroy earlier.

Baldroy had been jubilant to see Ciel as well and he even had the audacity to ask if he could touch her belly.

To Sebastian's shock and horror, Ciel had agreed.

Sebastian's hand had shot out and grabbed Baldroy's arm so fast that all three of them were surprised.

Sebastian chuckled darkly to himself.

Did that idiot really think Sebastian would let him touch Ciel?

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

Ciel had wanted the servants to come and stay so they could help.

But Sebastian just saw the servants as pests and obstacles.

With a quiet purr, Sebastian walked over and crawled under the covers, cuddling Ciel close.

"I love you, my precious kitten." Sebastian whispered to Ciel while she slept, admiring the pout of her pink lips. "And I promise, I won't let _anyone_ come between me and you~."

And with that solemn vow, Sebastian closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Ciel on his shoulder.

_His _Ciel….no one else's.


	10. Chapter 10 - New

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Just after lunch one Saturday, Ciel decided she was craving strawberries.

There were none in the house.

Sebastian didn't want to send the servants into town, for fear they would either bungle the job or be recognized, so that meant the only other option was to…..

"I don't think it's wise for you to be left alone now." Sebastian said firmly, looking at Ciel from across her study.

Ciel was sitting at her desk, working on some tax documents as a way to pass the time.

"We were told at least two more weeks, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, "Please! I'm begging you!"

Sebastian had reluctantly taken Ciel into the city to have a consultation with a doctor a few days ago when she had been feeling light-headed.

Sebastian silently gnashed his teeth while the man examined the bluenette.

Sebastisn was grateful that Ciel was alright but the doctor had told the couple it would take a bit more time for the baby.

Since then though, Phantomhive Manor had been bustling with happy anxiety as everyone silently waited for the little one to come.

Ciel sighed and rested her hand on her belly, putting her other hand to her temple, "Please, Sebastian…."

Sebastian frowned and walked over, kneeling down in front of his beloved kitten. Sebastian purred softly while he splayed his hands over what they could cover of Ciel's belly.

"I can't leave you now, my darling, and I can't take you with me." Sebastian frowned.

"Sebastian, I'll do anything!" Ciel cried, looking at Sebastian like she hadn't had food for days even though she just ate lunch less than an hour ago. "I'll be fine! You won't be gone that long! I'm nearly done with these and then I'll take a nap."

Sebastian didn't want to leave Ciel's side even for a second, of course not, but the expression on Ciel's face broke his heart…

How could Sebastian allow his beautiful bluenette to be that unhappy?

She was already so uncomfortable as it was…..

"Promise?" Sebastian frowned.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on Ciel's lips.

"I'll be back by the time you wake, my kitten~." Sebastian vowed, walking over to the door, he took one last glance at Ciel and smirked.

Ciel thought she was the least attractive she had ever been, but Sebastian disagreed.

"I'll be waiting." Ciel replied, looking back down at her tax documents when Sebastian closed the door.

Sebastian walked down the hall and took a deep breath at the thought of Ciel's sapphire gaze.

To Sebastian, Ciel would always be beautiful, his flawless, porcelain doll.

—-

Sebastian prepared a carriage as quickly as possible and hastily rode off towards the village, determined to return by the end of Ciel's nap.

Ciel spent the next hour or two finishing up her documents when she yawned as a sudden wave of drowsiness started to overtake her.

Ciel paid no attention to it, she had grown accustomed to resting in the afternoon and so had her body.

Standing slowly from the desk, Ciel placed her papers in the drawer and stretched just a bit, sighing softly to herself.

Ciel was looking forward to her nap and her strawberries.

Ciel put a hand on her back and began to walk towards the door when she froze abruptly.

The bluenette's eyes widened as a pain she had never felt before clamped across her body, starting from the top of her belly and moving down across her abdomen, squeezing dangerously at the bones in her back.

The pain hit so suddenly and was so intense that it made Ciel's head swim and she grabbed onto the desk with shaking hands and trembling knees.

Ciel tried to catch her breath as her heart raced, pumping hard through the pain.

Ciel closed her eyes and placed a hand over her belly.

Ciel's first thought was to call out for Sebastian, but no, that was no good.

Sebastian was gone….

He'd be back soon, though!

Ciel was trying to think of another plan but when she felt a warm gush of fluid flow down her legs, the bluenette felt a nervous nausea turn her stomach, and Ciel could no longer think at all.

—

Baldroy was in the middle of cleaning dishes and he stopped for a break to get some more soap from the supply room down the hall.

It was fortunate for Ciel that Baldroy's route had him passing right by her study…..

"H-Help!...HELP!..." Ciel cried out weakly, hoping that someone would hear her

Baldroy stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes.

Did he just hear a voice?

"Ciel?" Baldroy called.

"BARD!" Ciel cried in relief.

Baldroy's eyes widened at the desperation of her voice.

Ciel was silently grateful.

Yes, someone had heard her!

"Please help me!" Ciel cried again.

Baldroy ran into Ciel's study and gasped as he saw the bluenette on her knees, clutching onto the wooden desk.

"Blimey, Ciel! What…..w-what's wrong?" Baldroy asked quickly, walking over and crouching down next to his pained employer.

"It…...it hurts….." Ciel whimpered, clutching her side.

Baldroy quickly scanned over Ciel like she was one of the wounded soldiers from his days in the military.

Baldroy's eyes widened even more when he noticed the wet stains of the carpet and how Ciel was fighting for breath.

"OH….." Baldroy gasped when realization hit.

Without another word, Baldroy threw aside social custom in light of the situation and he picked Ciel up bridal style, careful not to jostle her too much.

Baldroy sprinted down the hallway with Ciel in his arms while he called out for help, "Mey! Mey! Get Finny! Get everybody! We need help!"

Mey-Rin was in the laundry room, having another battle with the washing machine when she heard Baldroy and poked her head out.

Mey-Rin took off her glasses when she saw Baldroy racing towards their master's bedroom with Ciel curled in pain in his arms.

"Oh my goodness!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

As Baldroy helped Ciel onto her bed, they were both silently hoping the same thing…..

….That Sebastian would come home soon.

—-

"I CAN'T…. DO THIS…..WITHOUT SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shrieked, her face red and her hair slicked to her head with sweat.

"Actually, you're doing just fine, my dear, it shouldn't be too much longer." The kind midwife at Ciel's feet reassured the bluenette with a gentle smile.

Earlier, Baldroy had immediately been dispatched to the village to collect an English-speaking midwife.

Mey-Rin watched over Ciel in the meantime, the maid didn't know a lot about childbirth, but she knew far more than the men in the house.

Snake and Tanaka stood on security watch and Finny was letting Ciel squeeze his hands since his enormous strength left him immune to Ciel hurting him.

What was only about two hours had felt like days to Ciel.

Ciel was exhausted and in pain and she missed Sebastian so much!

Mey-Rin held some clean towels, standing beside the midwife while Finny sat behind Ciel, letting her lay against him and hold his hands while she bore down.

"Let's push one more time, dear." The midwife instructed Ciel gently.

The front door opened and Sebastian stepped inside the house holding a bag of fresh strawberries just in time to hear…..

"I CANNNNN'TTT!" Ciel shrieked, bearing down even as she protested.

Finny and Mey-Rin frowned at each other in sympathy for Ciel.

Downstairs, Sebastian's eyes widened and he dropped the bag of strawberries carelessly on the floor, pounding up the stairs and barging into Ciel's room as quickly as he could.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped, happy to see her husband.

"Kitten!" Sebastian cried hoarsely.

Sebastian saw his beautiful wife laboring on the bed and he was immediately filled with regret.

However, when Sebastian saw the other three, he was filled with rage.

Sebastian should have been grateful for the midwife's, Mey-Rin's, and Finny's help but Sebastian was enormously jealous that _they_ had the honor of assisting _his _Ciel at a time like this.

Sebastian could hold Ciel's hands.

Sebastian could hold clean towels.

And Sebastian _could _deliver the baby.

Sebastian stepped forward and all but shouldered the midwife out of the way, snatching a towel from Mey-Rin and smiling politely, "Thank you for help, Miss, but I'll take it from here. The three of you can go now."

Ciel panted for breath and the midwife raised her eyebrows in surprise.

The midwife had seen a lot of reactions from many different people at moments like this in her career, but never had she seen a father walk in and…..

"Pardon me, sir." The midwife smiled, elbowing Sebastian out of the way as Ciel grunted and curled forward to push again, "But this is my patient, you see. I'm afraid you haven't cleaned your hands at all, so I can't allow you to touch her or the baby, but do feel free to support her."

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed and the midwife quickly took her position.

Sebastian scrambled onto the bed and Finny got out of the way, allowing Sebastian to take his place and sit behind Ciel, holding her hands tight and whispering words of endearment into her ears.

But even while Ciel was giving birth, Sebastian masked his rage.

How dare another tell him when he was going to touch Ciel and when he wasn't!

Who did this woman think she was?!

Why did she think-

"WWWWAAAAA! WWWAAAA! WWWAAA!"

Sebastian's vengeful thoughts ended when Ciel's screams stopped and the cries of another took over.

Ciel laid her wet head against Sebastian's chest and as the midwife placed a squirming bundle on Ciel's chest, Sebastian blinked down in wonder.

Chubby little cheeks…..

Pink little lips….

Sapphire eyes and fluffy bluenette hair…...

Ciel gasped in spite of herself as her new baby looked up at her curiously.

Sebastian smiled warmly, a proud, rumbling purr echoing from his chest.

The midwife beamed happily, so relieved that another birth had gone smoothly that she was willing to forgive Sebastian for his reckless rudeness.

"Congratulations to both of you." The midwife smiled. "You have a healthy little girl."


	11. Chapter 11 - Minnie

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

**Special Thanks - Inspiration and plot twists for this story come from Jofisk, thank you so much for all of your help and contributions! **

—

"Wow, Ciel! She's beautiful, she is!" Mey-Rin beamed as she looked at the new baby, standing next to the midwife.

Finny nodded and smiled brightly.

"Thank you all for your help." Ciel said with a tired, happy sigh to Finny, Mey-Rin, and the midwife.

Sebastian remained silent.

Sebastian stayed quiet while Ciel and the baby were cleaned and put to bed.

Later, Sebastian sat in the nursery, rocking his sleeping daughter while Ciel rested.

Sebastian marveled at how tiny the baby was, how small her little fingers were, how cute her little lips were pursed together…..

Sebastian was so focused on Ciel that the baby had always been somewhat of an abstract concept to him, but now….

She was real.

—

Ciel and Sebastian agreed to name their new little girl Minifred, calling her Minnie for short.

Everything was wonderful at first, but the first few weeks into Minnie's life, the novelty started to wear off for Sebastian.

Ciel was still healing and trying to recover, and Sebastian was all too eager to help her at any and every turn possible, but the baby was unfortunately there as well.

In Sebastian's mind, he had envisioned that he and Ciel would have a baby…...

That was it.

Ciel would be adorable and needy and vulnerable….

But Ciel would always be _his_ and his _only._

Now, Sebastian quickly discovered that he shared Ciel with another.

For some reason, Sebastian had thought the baby would be like a sort of doll, a cute accessory for him and Ciel to play house with when they wanted amusement.

And truthfully, with Ciel's wealth, the bluenette could have hired enough nannies and wet nurses that they would never have to see the child unless they wanted to.

But that wasn't what Ciel wanted to do, Ciel wanted to be a mother to her daughter.

Sebastian struggled to grasp the concept that the baby, Minnie, wasn't a doll.

Minnie was a living person, with wants and needs and fears and emotions…..

Ciel chose to care for Minnie herself, only asking Mey-Rin to help with small tasks here and there when she or Sebastian needed a break for some reason.

…..It was both extraordinarily touching and mind-numbingly irritating to Sebastian.

Sebastian found that he couldn't keep Ciel locked in her room as often, if he did, the baby would inevitably need her and start to cry.

Then Ciel would start to berate him until he set her free….

…..And then Sebastian would have both bluenettes shrieking at him for hours.

Every time Sebastian sought a moment with Ciel, it was as if the baby could sense it and did everything she could to get right in the middle of them.

On the pillow…

In the nursery…..

At Ciel's breast….

In Ciel's arms….

Sebastian felt like every time he got a quiet, private moment with Ciel, the baby was there interfering.

Sebastian began to begrudge his tiny daughter.

Sometimes Sebastian watched over the infant at night with narrowed eyes and wondered if he hadn't made a huge mistake….

Sebastian had never felt such a strange mixture of maddening jealousy and unconditional love than he did when he looked at little Minnie.

On some nights, after a particularly trying day, terrible thoughts danced through Sebastian's mind that he felt ashamed of…

What if he secretly sent Minnie to an orphanage and told Ciel she had been kidnapped?

Then their lives could go back to normal!

No.

Sebastian always sighed to himself after such thoughts.

No matter how irritated Sebastian was by her existence, Sebastian couldn't hurt his daughter.

Minnie was part of Ciel, if Sebastian hurt Minnie, he may as well be hurting Ciel hersel.

And Sebastian could never _ever_ do anything to harm his darling bluenette….

Besides, Sebastian comforted himself with the thought that Minnie would grow up soon enough.

She wouldn't need constant care forever.

Then, Sebastian could send Minnie off to boarding school and he and Ciel would be alone once more!

No one would get hurt and Minnie would be gone…...

One afternoon, Sebastian sat ruminating over that idea while he held the baby as Ciel napped.

Sebastian smiled down at his daughter, dreaming of the day when he would pack her bags and ship her off, until the baby accusingly frowned up at Sebastian…

Sebastian frowned back.

The baby's wide, sapphire eyes bore into Sebastian's soul as if she could read his mind and suddenly, Sebastian found himself feeling very guilty.

The baby cooed inquisitively when Sebastian lifted a hand to gently touch her chubby cheek and the baby moved her small shoulders.

Sebastian frowned and slipped one of his fingers into the baby's little hand, feeling his daughter squeeze it as tightly as she could.

Sebastian's heart melted as the baby blinked up at him and for the first time, Sebastian really saw Minnie as a person.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian apologized quietly to his daughter. "I…..I am glad you're here, little one."

Sebastian was, really, he was just having some trouble adjusting to how quickly and how completely his world had altered.

And Sebastian had trouble reasoning Minnie's existence while he continued to foster his unhealthy obsession with Ciel…

The baby gave another soft coo acknowledging her acceptance of Sebastian's apology and closed her eyes, pouting her minuscule lips.

Sebastian sighed to himself while he watched his daughter and his wife nap.

Sebastian had a strange feeling, as if many hands were pulling him this way and that…

Sebastian couldn't possibly let anyone or anything come between him and Ciel without wanting to destroy it, but now he had Minnie to look after as well…..

Sebastian's eyes widened as another, more terrifying, more rage-producing, thought entered his brain….

When Minnie did grow up one day, eventually, whether or not Sebastian sent her away to school or kept her at home, she would probably find a way to escape the estate.

Minnie would undoubtedly grow to be as beautiful as her mother.

Young men would see Minnie…...

Young men would like Minnie…..

Young men would try to…..

Sebastian let out a low, furious growl and clutched little Minnie to his chest while she slept.

No.

No, Sebastian's first idea was utter foolishness…

Shipping Minnie away….

No, Sebastian realized he had no choice at all!

For the rest of her life, Minnie would remain there, in the manor, completely hidden from the world and everything in it with himself and Ciel.

Sebastian may never be truly alone with Ciel again, but at least that way, he could always keep a watchful eye on both of his bluenettes~.


	12. Chapter 12 - Obstacle

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

To Sebastian's joy, time began to pass and Minnie grew.

Soon, Minnie was a toddler, and soon after that, she was a small girl.

Minnie was a sweet and quiet child, timid and introverted like her mother.

Once Minnie was to the age where she no longer needed Ciel's constant care, Sebastian was much happier.

By the time Minnie was five years old, Sebastian could easily send her to play in the gardens with Finny for the morning or to talk to Mey-Rin in the laundry room…..

…..And then Sebastian could be alone with Ciel~.

The eldest bluenette never seemed to mind being held captive by Sebastian, besides Minnie, Ciel's world really hadn't changed all that much.

Ciel lived in her estate, Sebastian catered to her every whim, and every once in a while they went into town to run errands.

Ciel was content.

Sebastian finally was as well.

Sebastian had his own little world with Ciel and Minnie and he had all of the time to devote to both of them, uninterrupted…..

At least, he did, until one morning when everything changed.

"Sebastian, did you hear that?" Ciel asked while the family sat at the dining table, eating breakfast.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and stood from his chair.

Sebastian warily walked over to the window and peeked out, looking down the long driveway to Ciel's estate.

The noise was heard again and this time, Sebastian's eyes narrowed to slits as he saw what was causing the distraction from his perfect life…...

From the table, little Minnie blinked curiously at her father.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked again. "What is it?"

"It's a carriage pulling logs and steel." Sebastian said from the window.

Sebastian's gaze followed the carriage down the road and saw where it was headed…...

Sebastian's eyes widened as he added, "I think someone's building a home next to ours."

—

"What is wrong with you?!" Ciel gasped while Sebastian purred and lifted her up like a doll, throwing her onto the bed.

"Mine~." Sebastian growled possessively as he started to kiss and nip Ciel all over from her neck to her toes.

"Y-Yes, Sebastian…." Ciel flinched and writhed under Sebastian's attention, but she continued, "What's gotten into you tonight?"

Sebastian was always affectionate with Ciel, but the evening of the discovery that the Phantomhive-Michaelis family would soon have neighbors, Sebastian had made love to Ciel like he was competing in some kind of contest.

"MINE." Sebastian insisted, looking up at Ciel with intense, determined eyes.

"Sebastian, calm down." Ciel scowled.

Sebastian let out a low growl and scooped Ciel up, smooshing her against his chest and gently combing through her short hair with his fingers.

Neighbors….

Neighbors!

Sebastian had taken all of the trouble to buy land in a beautiful, scenic location, miles away from town and any other living souls just so someone could come and build right beside them?!

And what then, if Ciel became _friends_ with the lady of the house next door?!

Suppose the husband tried to make a pass at Sebastian's beloved bluenette?!

Sebastian grit his teeth and clamped his hands down on Ciel.

Sebastian would slit their throats, Sebastian would—

"You do realize that there are other people living in the world still?" Ciel asked, her voice muffled against Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian purred at the sound of his lover's voice and he pulled Ciel back, kissing her deeply as she gasped for breath.

"That's not something I like to think about, kitten." Sebastian said with a sigh once he pulled away.

"They're not going to hurt us, Sebastian." Ciel said with a scowl.

"Of course not, but I don't want anyone taking your time away from me." Sebastian huffed.

"You know that won't happen, either." Ciel reassured Sebastian, managing to raise a hand up to gently stroke his raven-black hair.

Sebastian closed his eyes and purred.

Time had changed nothing.

Sebastian loved Ciel, no, Sebastian was _obsessed _with Ciel to the point of maniacy.

Ciel had learned something over the years, if she wanted Sebastian to calm down or relax, kissing him or stroking his hair was one of the best ways to achieve that.

His precious, amazing, gorgeous bluenette….

It didn't matter if it was with her lips or her hands or even her feet, if Ciel showed any sign of affection, Sebastian became like a lap dog.

There were nights still when Sebastian kept Ciel chained in bed, then in the morning, those chains would come off and Ciel would go about her day.

But Sebastian would never escape the chains that Ciel had unwittingly placed around his heart...

"Mine." Sebastian repeated through his deep purr.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ciel promised, giving Sebastian a kiss on his cheek.

Sebastian let out a low growl and Ciel whimpered when he bit down gently on her shoulder.

It frightened Ciel a bit when she pondered just how far Sebastian would go to insure those words stayed true…..

—

A grand house was indeed being built on the property next to Ciel's estate but Sebastian didn't say anything else about it and neither did Ciel.

Their new neighbors weren't terribly close but they weren't terribly far and the distance between the new house and Ciel's was a walkable one.

Sebastian ignored the neighbors.

Under proper social protocol, Ciel sent a letter over to them welcoming them and placing a calling card inside, although that greatly vexed Sebastian.

"They'll probably never come." Ciel huffed, handing Sebastian the letter.

"They better not." Sebastian growled.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said sternly.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and gave Ciel a sharp kiss, nipping her lips possessively before he went and mailed the letter.

—

A few weeks later, Minnie was outside in the garden with Finnie, looking on in amazement while he showed her some new flowers.

They both started and turned around when one of the horses suddenly kicked the hay cart and sent Minnie's favorite doll, Polly, which had been placed on top of the bales, flying through the air.

"Polly!" Minnie cried, hurrying across the grass. "Polly!"

"Miss Minnie!" Finny called, chasing after the child. "Come back!"

The grass to the side of Ciel's estate was quite tall and Minnie all but disappeared as she raced into it, scanning the field of green frantically for Polly.

"Polly!" Minnie called out, distraught. "Polly!"

Minnie was an only child.

Her doll was her best friend.

"Polly!" Minnie shouted again, as if her toy was going to answer.

"Excuse me," A voice said behind Minnie. "Is this yours?"

Minnie whirled around and her eyes widened at what she saw.

There, in front of her, stood a boy about her age, and he was holding Polly very carefully in his arms.

"Yes! Yes, that's mine!" Minnie cried, running over to the boy.

The boy gently handed Polly to Minnie with a kind smile.

"Thank you. I would have been very upset if I lost her." Minnie said with a pout.

"Do you live in that house there?" The boy asked, pointing to Ciel's estate in the background.

"Yes." Minnie nodded.

"Oh, I live in that house." The boy said, pointing to an estate just as regal as Ciel's directly behind him.

The new neighbor…

"My name's Minnie." Minnie said with a grateful smile.

"My name's Klause." The boy said in a friendly tone.

Sebastian didn't realize it, but the more desperate he became to keep his wife and daughter under lock and key, the more his struggles increased…..


	13. Chapter 13 - Neighbors

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Minnie went running back to Finny with her doll and excitedly told the gardener about Klause, the boy she had just met in the grass.

Finny could barely calm the little girl down while she excitedly prattled on.

In her short life, Minnie had never left the manor grounds.

Minnie had never seen another child before.

And now, Minnie had made a friend!

A real, living friend!

Klause!

And wasn't he nice?!

Wasn't Klause helpful and kind, just like the heroes in bedtime stories?!

Minnie raced back towards the house, dragging Finny along with her, a song in her tiny heart and a smile on her small lips.

Finny smiled to himself, happy for little Minnie.

But…..in the back of Finny's mind, he felt a vague sense of anxiety rising…..

Since she had been born, Sebastian had never allowed Minnie to do much of anything, let alone meet other children.

In fact, Sebastian didn't like Minnie socializing with anyone outside the home.

And Finny was certain that Sebastian wouldn't be at all appreciative of the fact that Minnie's new friend was a _boy_.

"I'm going to tell Mother and Father!" Minnie declared happily once they made it back to the house, leaping into the air in the carefree way that children do and scurrying quickly inside.

Finny watched Minnie go and frowned as he thought to himself:

_Oh dear, Mr. Sebastian is not going to like this…_

—

Minnie was going to tell Sebastian and Ciel about her new acquaintance, but she and Mey-Rin started drawing pictures together and the little girl became sidetracked.

Sebastian nodded in approval and patted Minnie on the head while she showed him and Ciel her pictures during dinner.

Soon after, Minnie yawned and Sebastian carried her in his arms to her room.

After Ciel read Minnie a short bedtime story, Sebastian and Ciel both bid their daughter goodnight.

Sebastian and Ciel stayed up for a while, kissing and cuddling privately in their room.

As Sebastian eventually dozed off with Ciel sleeping on his chest, he smiled to himself.

Truly, things were finally _peaceful._

—

…..Until they weren't.

A single sound shattered the reclusive world that Sebastian had worked so hard to cultivate.

_Ding, dong_~.

Minnie was looking at one of her picture books in the parlor while Ciel played chess with Sebastian across the room when the doorbell rang.

Sebastian immediately furrowed his brow.

"Who could that be?" Sebastian asked in a huff, rising from his chair, and walking out of the room to answer the door.

Ciel followed quickly after him, curious to see who had come.

Now countries away from Britain, the Phantomhive-Michaelis household didn't receive many visitors anymore…..

Sebastian opened the door and his eyes went wide as he found himself looking at a man and a woman on the doorstep.

The man and woman were dressed in luxurious clothes.

The man had dark hair and thick sideburns, and he appeared to match Sebastian's age and height.

The woman beside the dark-haired man was brunette and very fair-skinned, a little taller, but not much older than Ciel.

"Good afternoon." The man said to Sebastian and Ciel with a warm smile. "We're the Whitlock family. We've just moved in next door and we received this calling card so we wanted to drop by and introduce ourselves." The man handed Sebastian Ciel's calling card and Sebastian took it numbly. "I'm Talbot, and this is my wife, Agatha, and _this….," _Sebastian watched in horror as Talbot Whitlock bent down and pulled a giggling little boy off of Agatha Whitlock's Skirt, "...is our son, Klause."

Sebastian stood there at the door with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

Normally, Sebastian was suave and debonair, polite and well-spoken, but he was in shock at the moment and for once, Sebastian lost his words.

No…..

No…..

No!

How could…...how could….

From behind Sebastian, Ciel scowled up at her husband.

Ciel pushed herself into the doorway and elbowed Sebastian discreetly, speaking to the Whitlocks with a courteous smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Ciel Ph-, erm, Michaelis. This is my husband Sebastian and….." Ciel's voice trailed off as a sound came down the hallway towards the door.

Sebastian's eye twitched as he recognized that sound…...

Footsteps.

Small footsteps!

The footsteps of —!

"...This is our daughter, Minnie." Ciel added as Minnie skipped up and Ciel pulled the little girl to stand in front.

"Oh, what a lovely family you have, Lady Michaelis!" Agatha exclaimed with a bright smile.

No.

Sebastian didn't care for the Whitlocks.

Sebastian didn't care for the friendliness in Agatha's smile as she gazed at him and Ciel.

And Sebastian _especially_ didn't care for the happy grins that Minnie and Klause seemed to exchange…

When the Whitlocks lingered on the front porch, Ciel remembered her manners and asked, "Won't you all come in for tea?"

"That sounds lovely!" Talbot smiled happily.

"How very kind of you!" Agatha nodded.

As Ciel led the neighbors into the parlor, Sebastian could have screamed in anguish.

Why, oh why, did Ciel have to send that blasted calling card?!

—-

Ciel enjoyed the impromptu tea.

It was refreshing for the bluenette to have another young woman to talk to besides Mey-Rin.

Minnie was very happy to see her friend, Klause, once more.

But for Sebastian, tea with the neighbors proved to be an utter disaster.

The Whitlocks stayed _all _afternoon, which wasn't uncommon for the era or their social class, but for them to be there even a moment was far too long a time in Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian hated it, all of it.

Sebastian couldn't stand Lord Talbot Whitlock.

Sebastian found Talbot boring and dull, and Talbot's cheerfulness irritated Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't like the way that Agatha Whitlock was cozying up to Ciel either.

Sebastian kept glancing across the parlor and everyone he did, he found the two women entangled in a deep conversation.

That was very worrying…..

And Sebastian could have exploded when he saw his dear little Minnie playing jacks with Klause, while both children laughed happily.

Sebastian's eyes were wide and his heart was racing as Talbot droned on and on in the background.

Ciel and Sebastian were a reclusive and mysterious couple with a foreboding and damask estate.

No one dared approach them…

But yet, here these people were, fellow expatriots of Britain, sitting in their living room.

_Befriending _them, or at least, attempting to….

Like Ciel's enemies in the past, like Edward Midford, like anyone who dared to siphon a priceless second of Ciel's time away from him, Sebastian had no choice….

The Whitlocks had to go.

—

That evening, after the Whitlocks returned home, Agatha and Talbot sat talking by the fire in their own grand parlor, while Klause slept in his room.

"I dare say I like that Sebastian fellow." Talbot remarked kindly. "I'll have to invite him to play polo with me sometime."

Agatha smirked to herself while she worked on an embroidery project in her lap.

Agatha was completely enraptured with Ciel.

Through their conversations earlier that afternoon, the bluenette had charmed Agatha.

Agatha Whitlock was opinionated and outspoken and she never met a stranger…...

Ciel was very introverted but Agatha saw how clever the bluenette was and Agatha admired her greatly for it.

Agathat was a campaigner for women's rights and the abolishment of oppression from men, and Agatha felt that Ciel was witty and strong.

Agatha enjoyed keeping company with strong women.

Agatha Whitlock was Sebastian's worst nightmare.

"And what a match that little Minnie may make for our boy!" Talbot exclaimed cheerfully. "What do you think, dear?"

"Oh, I completely agree. Mr. Michaelis seems very worldly and the little one will grow to be as fine a lady as her mother, but darling….." Agatha said with a thrilled sigh as she looked up at her husband and smiled widely, "Lady Ciel and I are going to be _such _good friends!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Nemesis

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"May I trouble you for a cup of tea or will it be too much to ask?" Ciel frowned later that night.

The effects of the day had worn Sebastian down, and he had been in a surly mood since the Whitlocks took their leave earlier.

Managing to make it through dinner and the early part of the evening so nothing would look off to Minnie, at half past eight, Sebastian had promptly tucked his daughter into bed and then he had practically raced to the bedroom with Ciel.

Ciel could barely get a word out of Sebastian between the feverish kisses that he lavished upon her.

Ciel was not particularly surprised when Sebastian clasped her in her old chains, after he made sure she was comfortable on the bed.

"You know it's not any trouble." Sebastian purred, nuzzling Ciel so forcefully he nearly knocked her over from where she sat.

Sebastian stood and left the room, returning only a few moments later with a tea cart prepared.

Sebastian purred quietly while he poured Ciel a cup,

"After the way you've behaved this evening, I'm not entirely sure." Ciel said with a scowl. "The Whitlocks were decent people, Sebastian, all they did was come for a visit."

"That's the problem." Sebastian said very seriously, looking at Ciel with an intent stare.

"What do you mean?" Ciel blinked.

Sebastian spoke thoughtfully, "They came for a visit...if they enjoyed themselves, which I'm fairly certain they did, they'll come _back_ for another visit. Then they'll give us an invitation to go here, or a reason to join them at this event there, and-"

"—And so what?" Ciel asked.

What did that matter?

Ciel and Sebastian went lots of places and did lots of things when they lived in Britain, and it was fine.

Ciel would almost admit it was kind of…...fun.

Although the bluenette had often complained about errands and outings in the past, over the last several years, Ciel had discovered that being cooped up inside her manor, with no one to see and nowhere to go at all, wasn't as fulfilling as she had always thought it would be.

"You know what I want….." Sebastian said in a threatening voice.

"...Me." Ciel said haughtily.

"That's right~." Sebastian purred, Ciel's chains clinked quietly while Sebastian sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, kissing her exposed shoulders sweetly while they chatted. "And I don't like it when people try to take you away from me….These neighbors are going to be nothing more than a nuisance."

"Perhaps you can play croquet with Lord Talbot sometime." Ciel suggested, trying not to whimper as Sebastian's hands tenderly trailed down to her bare breasts.

"Perhaps you and I can make love~." Sebastian purred.

Ciel bit her lip while Sebastian's hands continued to wander over her body. "Perhaps Minnie and Klause will become very close."

Sebastian stopped suddenly and his hands fell away.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and he gave her a horrible grimace, as if Ciel had just suggested she would take her own life.

Ciel chuckled at the look of sheer terror on Sebastian's face.

"Perhaps not…." The bluenette said with a grin.

Sebastian gave a quiet sound of approval and he took up kissing Ciel all over again.

In the midst of the pleasant sensations that Sebastian inspired, Ciel mused aloud, "it would be good for Minnie to have a play mate though…. another child to be around….a friend."

Sebastian made a noise in his throat, scoffing at Ciel's idea, which he found ridiculous, "Minnie doesn't need friends…...she has us."

Ciel tried not to yelp when Sebastian swung her off his lap and crawled over her, locking his lips with hers before he took her into his arms.

In her room, Minnie smiled while she slept because in her dreams, she was outside again in the tall grass, playing with Polly.

But this time, Klause had joined them for tea…

—

A few days passed and every hour that Sebastian got to spend with Ciel, he seemed to settle down a little bit more.

Eventually, Sebastian's protective, iron tight grip on Ciel loosened a bit and he allowed the bluenette to sit on the bed at night without her chains.

Every morning when they woke, Sebastian nuzzled Ciel lovingly and Ciel rolled her eyes, but she pulled him closer…..

Maybe Sebastian finally understood that just because neighbors had moved in close by didn't mean the world was ending.

….Or did he?

The doorbell rang again one afternoon and it was a noise that made Sebastian jump in surprise and horror.

OH NO!

What did they want now?!

Growling under his breath, Sebastian stomped over to the door and opened it up.

Sebastian was annoyed but not completely surprised to see Agatha Whitlock standing on the step…

"Good afternoon, Mr. Michaelis." Agatha sniffed, clutching her handbag.

Sebastian was partially relieved to see that she had come alone….at least the whole family hadn't shown up to steal the day away again.

"Good afternoon, Lady Agatha." Sebastian nodded.

Unlike Ciel, Sebastian did not invite Agatha inside…...

Back in Britain, Sebastian was primarily Ciel's butler and upholding the strictest code of manners was part of his job.

But Sebastian hadn't moved nations away with Ciel to be mannerly….

Agatha didn't let Sebastian's impoliteness bother her.

"May I speak with Lady Ciel?" Agatha pressed. "I'd like very much to invite her to join my bridge club."

Sebastian tried to control his reaction, even though one of his eyes nearly twitched shut involuntarily.

"B-Bridge c-club?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Lady Agatha nodded. "I found Lady Ciel's company to be quite enjoyable, and I'm sure with all the progressive thinkers in my group, she'll find it quite stimulating."

Sebastian suddenly felt light-headed.

Progressive?

Group?

Stimulating?!

The only thing that Ciel should find stimulating was him!

What was wrong with this vile woman?!

"I'm terribly sorry, but my wife is tending to our daughter." Sebastian nodded quickly, making it sound like Minnie was ill.

Well, Ciel _was _getting Minnie changed since the little girl had spilled a cup of juice all over her dress at lunch, but Ciel could certainly come down….

…...If Sebastian asked her to, which he had no intentions of whatsoever.

Ciel would never even know that Lady Agatha stopped by…

Sebastian's ruse backfired.

"Oh, the poor dear! You _must_ let me help, Mr. Michaelis! I have a good deal of medical knowledge!" Lady Agatha cried.

And with one surprisingly violent push, Lady Agatha swept past Sebastian and into the house.

Sebastian could have chased her up the stairs and murdered her right there in the hallway…..

But Sebastian could never pass _that _off as an accident, not like he did with Edward….

Lady Agatha had too many people that would miss her and ask too many questions.

Sebastian shuddered as he heard Lady Agatha reach Minnie's room upstairs and listened to her shrill voice conversing excitedly with Ciel's.

Sebastian sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sebastian's first instincts were right….

The Whitlocks were a worse threat to Sebastian's household than he ever could have imagined!


	15. Chapter 15 - We'll Come

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Oh, I'm so relieved to see that the poor dear isn't ill!" Agatha said with a dramatic clap of her hands, smiling at little Minnie.

"Yes, I'm sorry that's what Sebastian made it seem like. We appreciate your concern, although we certainly didn't mean to alarm you." Ciel replied as her daughter walked over to her toy chest and took out her doll, Polly.

"Think nothing of it!" Agatha smiled. "As long as Minnie is well and I get to speak with you…."

"Speak with me?" Ciel blinked.

"Oh, yes!" Agatha cried. "Lady Ciel, I've come to invite you to join my bridge club, as I'm certain you'll enjoy the company there."

Ciel looked taken aback…..

"I…" Ciel stammered.

"Be assured, only the finest ladies, both expats and natives of course, are allowed to come. It's _very _exclusive and _very _prestigious. These aren't ordinary women, my dear! These are strong females, produced from centuries of excellent breeding, creatures with refined tastes and advanced intellect, just like you and me!"

"Well, I….." Ciel stammered.

Ciel would normally turn her nose up at such an invitation, but after years of isolation with Sebastian, socializing with others didn't sound so terrible….

"You simply can't afford _not _to join!" Agatha went on, trying hard to persuade Ciel. "The meetings are held at my home, so it's just next door! What do you say? Why not come and give it a try?"

"Well, I…." Ciel thought.

"Yes?" Agatha blinked.

"I don't think Sebastian would like it." Ciel said with a frown.

Agatha's eyebrows rose in shock.

As a raging, progressive, forward-thinking feminist, Ciel's statement infuriated Agatha.

"My dear, you're going to let your husband dictate what you do in your spare time?" Agatha asked Ciel in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Ciel cleared her throat and went on, "Well, it's just that Sebastian doesn't really care for—"

"It doesn't matter _what _Mr. Michaelis wants!" Agatha roared fiercely. "Think of everything you do for him! Everything you do for the family! It is a woman's right to have a few moments to herself and that is a fact!" Agatha declared.

"Please," Ciel implored Agatha. "I appreciate your invitation, but Sebastian will never allow me to go to any such meetings. I'm sorry."

Ciel frowned at Agatha and Minnie frowned at her mother.

Minnie didn't really understand what Agatha and Ciel were talking about, but the child could very easily sense the tension in the room as the two women disagreed.

"We'll see about that." Agatha said, drawing herself up and straightening her shoulders. "Good day, Mrs. Michaelis, Minnie." She said, nodding to Ciel and Minnie before she turned and took her leave.

Sebastian grinned while he showed Agatha out, but Agatha fumed all the way into her carriage, muttering to herself on the very short ride home.

"Not allowed to attend my meetings? What sort of beastly man is he?" Agatha asked with a scowl, looking out of the back carriage window at the Michaelis estate.

Agatha's scowl slipped into a smirk as she walked back into her own home a short while later.

Well, that brute Sebastian apparently kept his lovely wife under lock and key.

That was fine though…

After all, it really wasn't necessary for Ciel to leave her home to socialize with other women.

It really wasn't necessary at all.

—

Sebastian purred while he lifted Ciel onto the bed and kissed her lips sweetly.

The family had just finished their afternoon tea.

Mey-Rin and Finny had taken Minnie outside to play in the garden until dinner.

That meant that Sebastian had a few luxurious hours alone with his precious Ciel….

Sebastian growled gently while he slipped Ciel's jacket off and began to unbutton her dress shirt, sliding it down and exposing her porcelain shoulder.

"Mm, Sebastian….." Ciel whimpered as Sebastian nipped his way across her collarbone.

The sound made Sebastian smirk.

Before their time was over, Sebastian would make sure that Ciel called his name again.

And again….

And again…..

And again….

Sebastian's hands were making their way to Ciel's breasts when he heard a noise that made every vertebrae in his spine tingle with rage.

_Ding, dong._

With a snarl, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel.

"What is it?" Ciel blinked in surprise.

"That wretched woman again, probably." Sebastian hissed. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

Sebastian was still fully clothed so he was able to quickly stomp his way down the stairs to the front door.

Throwing it open, Sebastian felt new waves of furious shock flow through his veins.

On the front step stood not one, not two, not three, but a whole gaggle of visitors.

Women holding purses and parasols, wearing fabulous hats, and gossiping to themselves.

Probably a dozen…..

No, more.

And there, in the center of them all, stood Agatha Whitlock.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Michaelis." Agatha greeted Sebastian with a smirk.

"Good….afternoon." Sebastian forced himself to say in a polite voice.

Agatha went on, delighting in the fact that Sebastian was clearly frustrated, "Mrs. Michaelis informed me that she's unable to leave her home, so I've brought my bridge club to her! If you'll excuse us….."

Before Sebastian could say anything, he was practically bowled over as Agatha and her bustle-clad entourage pushed past him and poured into the house, making their way into the parlor.

"Do tell Ciel we're here!" Agatha called to Sebastian. "Oh, and we enjoy raspberries in our tea! Please bring enough, as our games _do _last a long time!" Agatha's smile was toxically sweet.

Sebastian's grimace was hazardously predatory.

If only there had been a way to implode the parlor and rid his world of everyone inside it without Ciel finding out…..

No, no.

Sebastian may not be able to do that, but he would find a way, an excuse, or a diversion to shoo them all out before Ciel knew of their presence.

"Sebastian….." A voice called from the stairway.

Too late!

Sebastian whirled around and his eyes widened as he saw Ciel standing on the stairway, with her clothes back in their proper place.

The bluenette pouted at the hoard of women that were in the parlor.

"What's all this?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but Agatha surfaced from the sea of women and yanked Ciel off the steps, ushering the bluenette into the parlor and into her wide social circle before Sebastian could stop her…..


	16. Chapter 16 - Letting go

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

Ciel found it a bit tedious at first, but she actually enjoyed being inducted into Agatha's bridge club.

That joy was short lived.

Once Agatha and her band of friends left the house, Sebastian was too infuriated to speak.

Instead, Sebastian punished Ciel by locking her in their room, but not just for an hour, or a day.

Or two days…

Or three…

No, Sebastian locked Ciel away permanently.

Sebastian was determined that he would keep his perfect, porcelain doll all to himself.

When Agatha returned to visit about a week later, Sebastian didn't open the door.

Instead, Sebastian told Agatha by shouting through the window that Ciel was dreadfully sick and no visitors were allowed.

As Agatha left, disheartened and worried, Sebastian smiled, feeling a sense of pride.

Finally, Sebastian would have his solitude with Ciel!

But the strange thing was that even though Ciel was healthy, she began to sicken and waste away before Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian barely allowed his wife to see their daughter and that drove Ciel further into a depression.

Ciel's appetite failed, she became listless, and her bright, sapphire eyes grew dull.

Instead of quipping at Sebastian, Ciel just nodded when he told her something and when Sebastian asked Ciel a question, she stopped answering.

Sebastian looked at Ciel one day and he frowned.

Ciel's hair was no longer shiny, her pale skin had turned grey, and the look on her face was one of pure misery.

Sebastian sighed to himself.

It was no good.

No matter how hard he tried, Sebastian would always have to share Ciel with someone, whether that was Minnie, the household staff, Agatha, or death itself.

Sebastian finally realized the fact that he should have discovered years ago…

No matter how much Sebastian wanted to hold onto her, Ciel had to be allowed to live.

Not in chains.

Not in captivity.

With another sigh, Sebastian walked over and unlocked the bedroom door and stood to the side.

Ciel turned her head slightly and looked at the open door, then her eyes slowly flickered over to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, kitten." Sebastian sighed. "I just wanted you to be mine."

Ciel rose from the bed and slowly walked to the doorway.

The bluenette stepped a foot out of the bedroom door and looked over at Sebastian who nodded in approval.

It didn't matter that Sebastian had been unfair or unreasonable, Ciel still loved him.

The bluenette reached her scrawny arms up and gently grasped Sebastian's face, pulling him down so he was close to her.

"I'll always belong to you, Sebastian." Ciel whispered, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian closed his eyes as Ciel pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before she let go and walked out into the hallway…..

—-

"We need more raspberries, Sebastian!" Agatha Whitlock chirped.

"Yes, do hurry, Sebastian." Ciel ordered, sitting beside her friend.

"Right away, my ladies." Sebastian nodded with a smile, heading off to the kitchen as soon as he was finished serving tea.

The Michaelis parlor was bustling with chatter and noise.

Ciel was back to her old self, healthy, rejuvenated, and beautiful.

Sebastian had freed Ciel from her chains.

Ciel could come and go as she pleased.

Ciel could even host the bridge club meetings, which she was currently doing.

In the hallway, Minnie sat playing a game with Klause.

Sebastian smiled at the children on his way to the kitchen.

While Sebastian gathered and washed some more raspberries, he chuckled to himself.

Did Sebastian still find Agatha annoying?

Yes.

Did he approve of Minnie playing with Klause?

No.

But was it all worth it to see his wife and daughter happy?

Of course.

It didn't matter where Ciel went during the day or who she saw, Sebastian rested comfortably knowing that Ciel returned to him every night.

Ciel could have a life without neglecting Sebastian.

Ciel loved Sebastian very much, and Sebastian was content because no matter who held Ciel's time, Sebastian would always hold her heart.


End file.
